Out of the dark
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Ginny verliert alles auf einen Schlag. Mit nichts als ihrer Erfahrung stellt sie sich ihrem Schicksal: einem geheimen Bund, deren Mitglied sie werden soll. Nach und nach erschließt sich ihr eine unglaubliche Verschwörung. ON HOLD
1. Allgemeine Einleitung

_**OUT OF THE DARK**_

* * *

Hallöchen, hier kommt also meine neues Story. Sie heißt Out of the dark, frei nach dem Titel meines größten Lieblingslieds von FALCO.**

* * *

Summary: **

Wo steht man, wenn alles in die Brüche geht, man alles verliert und Verrat an jeder Hausecke wartet? Wie wird man sich verhalten, wenn man sich plötzlich beim angeblichen Hauptfeind befindet? Vertrauen oder ebenfalls verraten? – Warum ist Krieg so etwa schreckliches? Die Antwort ist eigentlich so offensichtlich...

**Disclamer**:

Nach einer spektakulären Entführungsaktion meinerseit, in der ich Draco Malfoy in meine Gewalt brachte, erzählten er mir seine rührselige Geschichte, worauf ich leider von den Ministeriumsangestellten entdeckt und zu JKR geschleppt wurde – zur Strafe musste ich Dracos Lebensgeschichte aufschreiben, ohne Geld dafür zu bekommen °heul°... als einziges bleiben mir eure Reviews! °zwinker°

**Kapitelanzahl**:

Momentan stehen 27 in der Planung, aber die Zahl kann sich sehr schnell summieren, potential ansteigen oder gedehnt werden.

**Betaleser:**

Meine herzensgute Dana ist leider momentan total im Stress, so dass ich ihr diese Strapazen nicht auch noch antun kann. Wenn sich unter meinen Lesern jemand finden lassen sollte, der **zuverlässig**, _schnell_, verständnisvoll (für Wartezeiten die auf meine Kappe gehen), **lieb** und _nett_ ist, dann meldet sich dieser jemand bitte bei mir. Bis dahin wird alles ungebetat online gestellt!

**Pairing**:

Joa... nach dem Prolog liegt es eh auf der Hand, also kann ich das auch gleich hier verkünden - Ginevra/Draco

**Genre:**

Ich denke eine Mischung aus allem: Dramatik, Tragik, Romanze, Mystik, Horror, Humor, Angst, Abenteuer und allem was euch noch einfällt.

**Warnungen**:

Kein Slash, dafür geplant Lemon und andere Schweinereien. Kein Spoiler zu HBP, da die Idee vor dem Erscheinen dieses Buches entstanden... ich bemühe mich, meine Charaktere sinnvoll und vor allem naturgetreu zu formen, aber AU ist es dennoch.

Es werden Charaktere sterben und auch sonst wird alles ziemlich grausam... wer es nicht mag, sollte ab hier diese Story schon mal gleich wieder vergessen und nicht lesen!

**Updates:**

Ich bin durch Schule, Sport und Theater sehr eingebunden und komme leider nur noch sehr selten zum schreiben. Somit möchte ich gleich hier zu Beginn sagen, dass es auch mal ein Monat Wartezeit geben könnte und das ich um ein ganz klein bisschen Verständnis bitte. Ich hätte ja auch gerne Tage mit 48h, statt 24, aber ich bin ja leider nur ein kleines Muggelkind und kann somit nix dran ändern.

**Weitere Bemerkungen: **

1.Alle Reviwer werden unheimlich lieb behandelt und eventl. ebenfalls mit Reviews (soweit sie eigene Storys haben) belohnt. Allerdings solltet ihr elenden Schwarzleser nicht mit meiner Gutmütigkeit rechnen. Ich sehe Schwarzlesen als fies und gemein an, weil es die Autoren verunsichert und irritiert... was zur Hölle ist so schwer daran, ein „Hallo!" von sich zu geben? Eines der wenigen Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich nicht toleriere!

2. Ich liebe Mon Cherie, Kaffee und Zigaretten... wundert euch also deswegen nicht, wenn ich manchmal sehr verwirrend schreibe! ;)

* * *

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! --- Nächstes Update: Prolog --- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! 


	2. Prolog

_Hey ihr Lieben,... ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich ein ganz kleines bisschen genknickt bin. Fängt das schon wieder an? Die Hitlist sagt etwas ganz anderes, als die Reviewliste...kommt und schwingt die Hufe! Sonst kann ich mir ja das kostbare zeitzusammenquetschen, um zumindest ein bisschen was zu produzieren, auch ganz sparen... :(_

_Naja, hier kommt erst einmal der Prolog... Tut mir eure Meinung kund!_

**

* * *

**

**00 Prolog**

Helle und beißende Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich durch das doppelt verglaste Schlafzimmerfenster einer Dreizimmerwohnung im fünften Stock in einem Vorort Londons.

Unter einer dunkelgrünen Decke ohne Aufdruck räkelte sich jemand oder etwas, aber zu sehen war nur eine Hand, an deren Ringfinger, der genauso blass war wie die ganze Hand, steckte ein schmaler, silberner Ring, in den ein Löwe eingraviert war. Die Innenschrift dieses Ringes kannte nur sein Besitzer. Ubicumque eris, te desiderabo. (Grobe Übersetzung: Wo immer du auch bist, ich werde mich nach dir sehnen). Dieser Ring glizerte in der Morgensonne und hätte wohl eine Menge Aufsehen bereitet, wenn eine Elster in der Nähe gewesen wäre.

„Daddy, Daddy! Aufwachen! Du musst jetzt aufstehen, die Sonne beglitzert schon die Krone von Mummys Kirschbaum." Ein etwa vierjähriges Mädchen, das mit haselnussbraunen Sommersprossen übersät war, sprang mit mehr Enthusiasmus, als Not war, auf das Bett ihres Vaters und versuchte ihm die Decke zu entreißen, die er aber kichernd krampfhaft festhielt. Als sie schließlich einsah, dass ihre Kraft nicht ausreichte, um die Decke in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, ließ sie sie schlagartig los und kroch stattdessen elegant unter sie und fing an, ihren Vater durchzukitzeln.

Fröhliches Lachen hallte im Zimmer wider und bald erschienen zwei Köpfe. Doch während seine kurzen Haare, die eine gesunde, strohblonde Farbe hatten (es war im Laufe der Jahre nachgedunkelt und somit nicht mehr typisch weißblond, wie es in seiner Familie üblich war), total durchwühlt und zerstrubbelt waren, hatten ihre goldroten Locken merkwürdigerweise nicht an Form verloren.

"Findest du es richtig, deinen Vater aus dem Bett zu kitzeln?", fragte der Mann ernst, aber das belustigte Leuchten in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass er sich sehr zusammen reißen musste, um nicht loszulachen.

„Ach Daddy, sei nicht böse auf mich, aber du stehst doch sonst nicht auf, obwohl ich sogar Frühstück gemacht habe", erwiderte das Mädchen altklug und schaute ihn offen mit ihren graublauen Augen an. Es waren seine Augen, aber sie wirkten so gänzlich anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, weil das Mädchen noch nicht so verbittert war, wie ihr sechsunddreißig Jahre alter Vater.

„Molly, komm doch bitte mal zu mir her", bat er sie plötzlich und zog sie liebevoll auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Haare kitzelten seine Nase, aber er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, da seine Frau, nein, bereits verstorbene Frau, sehr oft auf diese Weise bei ihm gesessen hatte, so dass es ihn nicht sonderlich störte.

„Welcher Tag ist heute, Dad?", fragte Molly und riss ihren Vater somit aus seinen sehnsüchtigen Gedanken

„Der 11. August, wes..", er sprach nicht zu Ende, weil er plötzlich wusste, was seine Tochter ihm sagen wollte. Ginevra hätte heute ihren 35. Geburtstag gefeiert. Hätte.

„Fahren wir heute zu Tante Mine und Onkel Charlie?", fragte sie weiter und bekam die gewünschte Antwort in Form eines Nickens.

Wie in Trance stand er auf und blinzelte hinaus in die grelle Sonne. Dort stand er, IHR Kirschbaum. Er hatte die Dreistigkeit besessen ihr jenen symbolisch zu schenken, als sie vor fünf Jahren hier in diese Wohnung gezogen waren. Von diesem Tag an war es beschlossene Sache gewesen, es war von nun an IHR Kirschbaum.

Nachdem er sich an das helle Licht der Sonne gewöhnt hatte, erkannte er rote Punkte zwischen den saftig, grünen Blättern.

„Molly, vorher pflücken wir noch einen Korb Kirschen. Vielleicht ist Mine ja so nett und backt dir einen Kirschkuchen!"

„Oh ja!"

Voller Vorfreude stolperte das Kind durch das Zimmer, sprang hinaus durch die Tür und verschwand in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Trotz ihres recht jungen Alters, konnte sie sich bereits selbstständig und alleine anziehen.

Zurück ließ sie ihren gedankenverlorenen Vater, der immer noch apathisch auf den Kirschbaum starrte und sich lebendige Bilder seiner verstorbenen Frau ins Gedächtnis rief.

Er wurde schließlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Molly wieder im Zimmer erschien. Sie hatte sich ein graues Muggelshirt und eine Jeans angezogen, einen schwarzen Umhang drüber geworfen und eine übergroße Cord - Baskenmütze auf ihrem Kopf platziert. IHRE Mütze.

Lächelnd betrachtete Draco seine Kleine, die so sehr ihrer Mutter ähnelte, dass es schmerzte.

"Ich komme gleich in die Küche, Molly, ich muss mich nur erst anziehen. Vielleicht kannst du ja schon mal einen Korb suchen, wo wir die Kirschen reintun können, ja?"

Nickend verließ die Kleine wieder das Schlafzimmer und machte sich offensichtlich tatsächlich auf die Suche nach einem geeingneten Korb.

Draco drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und starrte weiter zum Kirschbaum. Beobachtete, wie sich die Zweige im sanften Wind bewegten, wie die Blätter raschelten und die Früchte jeden verführerisch anlächelten. Rote Früchte. So rot wie IHR Haar. Seufzend ging Draco zum Kleiderschrank und kramte eine schwarze Hose und ein blaues Hemd heraus, um sich anzuziehen.

Während er seine Bettdecke ordentlich zusammen legte und den Geräuschen seines Kindes aus der Küche lauschte, drifteten seine Gedanken wieder in die Vergangenheit, wie sie es so oft taten. Jedes Mal tat er sich die Schmerzen des Verlustes erneut an, aber auch die wenigen Augenblicke des Glückes und Zweisamkeit. Nie in seinem Leben würde er wieder eine Frau lieben können, zumindest nicht so, wie er SIE geliebt hatte.

Und plötzlich verstand er auch, weshalb Terence Higgs seit dem Tod dieses Muggelmädchens keine Freundin mehr gehabt hatte. Er KONNTE nicht, genauso, wie er nicht mehr konnte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich längst das Leben genommen, wenn Molly nicht gewesen wäre. Aber auch, wenn seine Tochter ihm einen Sinn im Leben gab, so wünschte er sich trotzdem jeden Tag aufs Neue den Tod herbei, um endlich wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zufrieden betrachtete Draco das gemachte Bett und wollte sich schon umdrehen, um Molly in die Küche zu folgen, als sein Blick auf ein Foto fiel. Das einzige Bild in diesem Raum. Es war in einem Silberrahmen gefasst und zeigte eine junge, rothaarige Frau mit gewölbtem Leib, die ihm Kusshände zuwarf und ihn lachend zuwinkte.

Ab da war es um ihn geschehen und seine Gedanken waren erneut auf einer Reise in die Vergangenheit. Wie beim Rücklauf eines Filmes rasten die Bilder an ihm vorbei, bis sie im Jahre 2006 stehen blieben. Das Jahr, in dem alles begann...

**tbc?

* * *

**

_na?_


	3. Kapitel 1

_Hey ihr Süßen, hoffe euch gehts gut. Ja, ich habs endlich geschafft ein Kapitel zu schreiben (übrigens ganz herzlichen Dank an meine beiden Betas Schokomilchriegel und Eleonore-Non-Sense - ihr seid die besten!)_

_Zu diesem Kapitel muss ich euch kurz was sagen: Bitte nur lesen, wenn ihr Schmerz und Gewalt ertragt, ich spare hier nicht wirklich damit und zum anderen: _

_Wie schon gesagt, Dumbledore ist nicht tot, ich habe die Idee schon vor dem 6. Band gehabt, da Snape aber ebenfalls eine "andere" Aufgabe von mir bekommen hat, habe ich mir folgendes überlegt: Alles vom 6. Band ist passiert, nur das Snape Dumbledore nicht töten konnte, da er von irgendeinem Auror vorher dran gehindert wurde. _

_Ist die Erklärung okay? Ihr werdet irgendwann verstehen, weshalb ich diese Abwandlung benötige :P_

_Nun, dann wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ihr seid die besten!_

**

* * *

**

**01 Warum ausgerechnet ich?**

Die Gegend um St. Ottery war das reinste Schlachtfeld. Mit wehenden, zerzausten roten Locken, nur in einen dünnen, weißen Morgenmantel gehüllt, stand eine junge Frau am Rand des scheinbaren Schlachtfeldes. Da die Zeit nicht gereicht hatte, trug sie keine Schuhe, Socken oder etwas anderes, was ihre Füße warm gehalten hätte. Schon bald fing sie an zu zittern und die Kälte wurde ihr durch das Gefühl von tausend Nadelstichen schmerzhaft bewusst.

Irgendwann konnte sie sich aus ihrer handlungsunfähigen Starre befreien und begann zu laufen. So schnell wie noch nie in ihrem Leben lief sie stur ihren Weg entlang, ignorierte die Steine unter ihren Füßen, ignorierte das Blut, das aus den Wunden sickerte, die von jenen Steinen verursacht wurden, ignorierte die Angst, die sich in ihrer Brust breit machte.

Schlitternd kam sie vor einem Haus zum Stehen. "Ehemaligem" Haus, wäre wohl eine bessere Bezeichnung gewesen, da nichts mehr außer dem Umriss und dem glühenden Baumaterial zu sehen war. Rauschwaden stiegen von den übriggebliebenen Feuern auf, glühende Holzreste verbrannten ihre Füße. Auch das bemerkte sie nicht. Zu sehr saß der Schock in ihren Knochen, zu sehr die Angst vor dem Wahrscheinlichen.

Nahe dem Kamin fand sie ihre größte Angst von allen: Drei verkohlte Leichen, nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung aus Asche.

_Mum, Dad... Ron! Bitte, bitte, seid nicht tot. Lass das ein Albtraum sein! Ich will sofort in meinem Bett aufwachen und wissen, dass ihr noch quietschlebendig seid! Ginevra! WACH AUF!_

Doch sie wachte nicht auf. Es war kein Traum und auch keine Halluzination. Es war die schmerzhafte, unbestreitbare Wahrheit. Niemand konnte etwas daran ändern und niemand konnte helfen.

Schleichend, leise wie auf Zehenspitzen, näherte sie sich dem Grauen. Ihre Logik setzte aus, wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass es zu spät war. Ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Hirn hoffte noch immer. Als sie schließlich direkt vor den drei Schatten stand, riss sie die Augen auf und endlich drang die Nachricht bis zum letzten Teil ihres Verstandes.

Sie waren TOT!

Eine leise Träne kullerte ihre Wange entlang, perlte an ihrer Oberlippe ab und hinterließ einen leichten Nachgeschmack von Salz. Obwohl sie sich der Wahrheit nun endlich bewusst war, konnte - wollte sie es nicht glauben.

Wie in Trance blieb sie einfach dort stehen und schaute mit kummervollen Blick nach oben. Was sie dort sah, war keineswegs aufbauend. Der ganze Himmel war überdeckt mit dicken, dunklen Wolken, die nicht die geringste Möglichkeit boten, einen kleinen Fleck Sternenhimmel zu sehen. So sah der Himmel nun schon seit sieben Jahren über England aus. Selbst die Muggel waren schon soweit mit in den Krieg gezogen worden, dass ihnen solche Tatsachen nicht mehr vorenthalten werden konnten.

Plötzlich tat sich in Ginevra ein ungekanntes Gefühl auf. Ein Gefühl gegenüber dem Kopf der, im Volksmund sogenannten, "Weißen Armee". Gegenüber Albus Dumbledore. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an ein Gespräch, das sie erst vor einer Woche mit genau diesem Mann geführt hatte.

**

* * *

Flashback - Anfang**

"Albus? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Es geht um den Fuchsbau", sprach ich meinen ehemaligen Schulleiter schüchtern an. Normalerweise bin ich ein eher offener und selbstbewusster Mensch, aber dieser Mann schaffte es immer wieder, mich in ein 11-jähriges Mädchen zurück zu verwandeln. Darum fiel es mir auch so schwer, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen und ihn zu duzen.

"Ja, Ginevra? Worum geht es denn genau?", kam die freundliche "Gegenfrage" von jenem, mächtigen Mann. Lächelnd erinnerte ich mich an damals, vor fast acht Jahren, als ich dem Phoenixorden beigetreten war. Meine Eltern hatten damals, wie immer, etwas dagegen einzuwenden, besonders meine Mutter, aber ich war volljährig und steckte zu der Zeit mitten in meiner Ausbildung zu einer Aurorin. Da konnte man solche Fragen schon alleine für sich entscheiden... nun, zurück zu meinem Anliegen.

"Es geht um das Haus meiner Eltern."

"Das sagtest du bereits. Aber warum kommen sie nicht selbst, wenn es um ihr Haus geht?"

"Sie waren nicht bei der Versammlung dabei, alsMarlow verkündete, dass die Todesser einen neuen Angriffspunkt haben, meine Eltern. Sie wissen nichts von der Gefahr, in der sie schweben. Und ich will sie auch nicht unnötig aufregen. Könnest du einen Schutzzauber um die Gegend, in der meine Eltern wohnen, legen?"

"Es tut mir leid, dir diese Bitte abzuschlagen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das von Nöten ist. Marlow selbst hat zugegeben, dass diese Information nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist. Wenn du im Zauberkunstunterricht aufgepasst hast, dann weißt du, dass die Zeit, so einen Schutzzauber heraufzubeschwören, mehrere Stunden beansprucht. Die Zeit habe ich nicht."

"Aber dann kannst du doch Alastor oderMarlow bitten... oder ich könnte sie bitten, mit deiner Erlaubnis."

"Nein, es ist nicht von Nöten und vergeudete Zeit."

"Aber..."

"Ginevra, geh nach Hause und schlafe dich aus. Deine Eltern sind in Sicherheit, weshalb sollte Voldemort an ihnen interessiert sein? Und jetzt lass bitte meinen Arm los, ich muss noch ins Ministerium, um dem Minister von unseren Informationen zu berichten."

Mit diesen Worten riss er sich sanft von mir los und disapparierte.

**Flashback - Ende

* * *

**

Mit einem sarkastischem Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte recht gehabt, und der große Dumbledore nicht. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, wenigstens die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Lieber etwas Sicheres schützen, als etwas Gefährdetes ungeschützt lassen. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört, es war ihm egal gewesen. So hatte er sich also bei seinen treusten Anhängern bedankt.

Zorn flackerte in ihren Augen auf und endlich wusste sie, wie man das Gefühl nannte, welches/das in ihr hoch kam. Sie spürte abgrundtiefen Hass gegenüber Dumbledore. So sehr hatte sie noch nie etwas und jemanden gehasst. Krampfhaft ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, bis ihre Knochen weiß hervorstachen.

"Ginevra?", sprach sie eine geflüsterte Stimme von hinten an. Gefasst auf alles wirbelte sie herum und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab, den sie vorsorglich bei sich trug, genau zwischen die Augen Dumbledores.

"DU!", spie sie ihm entgegen. All der Respekt, den sie ihm in ihrem Leben entgegengebracht hatte, verschwand. Sie sah in ihm nur noch einen... den Verräter ihrer Eltern. Und Verrat spielte für sie in diesem Augenblick eine schwerwiegendere Rolle als Mord.

"Es tut mir leid", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Sie hörte weder Mitleid noch Schuld aus seiner Antwort.

_Du Verräter! Erst hintergehst du meine Familie und dann willst du mir auch noch was von Mitleid vorheucheln? Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Du seniler, alter..._

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als jemand ihren noch nicht ganz tauben Arm berührte. Erzürnt starrte sie ihren Arm und die Hand, die diesen berührte, an. Mit einer hastigen, beinahe schon angeekelten Geste zog sie ihren Arm zurück und stolperte drei Schritte nach hinten.

"Fass mich nicht an! Du hast meine Eltern UND meinen Bruder verraten!"

"Auch ein Schutzzauber hätte sie nicht retten können. Die Todesser hätten eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn zu umgehen."

"ABER SIE HÄTTEN IHN ERST DURCHBRECHEN MÜSSEN! IN DER ZEIT HÄTTEN WIR SIE IN SICHERHEIT BRINGEN KÖNNEN! DEINE FEHLENTSCHEIDUNG KOSTETE MEINEN ELTERN, MEINEN BRUDER UND HUNDERTEN MUGGELN DAS LEBEN!", schrie sie ihn wutentbrannt an. Dann holte sie aus, ohrfeigte ihn und disapparierte.

* * *

Als Ginevra in ihrer Wohnung wieder erschien, stand sie zuerst für wenige Minuten auf ziemlich wackeligen Beinen, ehe sie sich festigte und sicher sein konnte, NICHT umzufallen.

Unsicher und misstrauisch schaute sie sich in ihrer Wohnung um. Kahle Wände starrten zurück, leere Regale ließen sie frösteln. Nie war ihr aufgefallen, wie gefühllos ihre Wohnung wirkte.

Sie war immer ein volles Haus, zugestopft mit Muggel- und Zauberersachen gleichermaßen, gewohnt gewesen. Als sie ihre erste eigene Wohnung bezog, schwor sie sich, niemals so zu sein wie ihre Eltern, zumindest was das Ansammeln von Gebrauchsutensilien anging. Aber so kahl, wie ihre Wohnung war... DAS hatte sie eigentlich nicht gewollt.

Unzufrieden ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Das mit Abstand größte und luxuriöseste Möbelstück in ihrer recht winzigen Wohung. Sie hatte nur ein Bad und einen Raum, der aus Küche, Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer bestand.

Nicht, dass ihr das Geld fehlte, als angesehene Aurorin und Recheristin verdiente man eine Menge Gold, aber da sie die meiste Zeit eh im Ministerium verbracht hatte, hatte sie keinen Grund gesehen, sich etwas größeres zu holen.

_Das wird sich jetzt ändern! Ich werde mich von der ganzen sogenannten "guten" Seite abwenden. Sie haben mich und meine Familie verraten und hintergangen, wie kann ich ihnen da noch vertrauen? Und alles nur wegen Dumbledore!_

Da langsam ihr Körper auftaute, die Taubheit verschwand und sie ihren Körper zu spüren begann, zuckte sie plötzlich zusammen, als ihr Blick auf ihre Füße fiel.

_Unansehnlich, sehr unansehnlich, vielleicht sogar etwas unappetitlich. Wenn Hermine mich jetzt sehen könnte, würde sie wahrscheinlich an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. _

Ohne sich weiter um ihre Wunden, Frostbeulen oder verstaubten Haare zu kümmern, fiel sie ins Bett, deckte sich zu und fiel in einen tiefen, langen Schlaf.

In der Nacht wurde sie von schmerzlichen Albträumen heimgesucht, jedoch war keiner schlimm genug, um sie aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Erst als eine tiefe, bellende und gefährlich nahe Stimme ihr Ohr erreichte, wachte sie herzflatternd auf.

Das Erste was sie sah, erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie ersteinmal völlig überrumpelt aus dem Bett fiel.

Zwei ungleiche Augenstarrten sie eindringlich an. Als endlich zu ihrem Gehirn vorgedrungen war, WER sie da anstarrte, rappelte sie sich hoch und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

"Moody! Was machen Sie hier fragte die junge Frau ihren obersten Boss irritiert. Nicht jeder Angestellte der Aurorenabteilung konnte von sich behaupten, vom berühmt-berüchtigten Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody persönlich geweckt zu werden, ohne gleich einen Fluch aufgehalst zu bekommen.

"Was wohl, Miss Weasley. Sie aus dem Bett scheuchen...MENSCH! Du bist zwei Tage nicht beim Dienst erschienen, kannst du dich nicht wenigstens krank melden, wenn du schon nicht kommen willst? Das hat mich 'ne Menge Zeit gekostet, den Minister zu überreden, dich nicht gleich zu feuern. Was ist nur los mit dir, Mädchen? Du bist sonst immer die einzige, auf die ich mich wirklich verlassen kann!"

Schock. Schockzustand? Ginevra war sich da noch nicht so sicher. Es war schon beängstigend, von seinem Boss so aus dem Bett geworfen zu werden. Geworfen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte, fing Moody an, sie missbilligend zu mustern.

"Weasley! WAS zum Henker hast du getan? Du siehst wie nach einer Schlacht aus."

Irritiert blickte sie nun auch an sich herunter und versetzte sich gleich den nächsten Schock. Für einige Sekunden setzte ihr Herz aus und ihr Atem stockte. Wie sah sie bloß aus!

Ihr Morgenmantel, den sie immer noch anhatte und der normalerweise weiß war, hatte ein grau bis schwarz angenommen und stank verdächtig nach Rauch, Blut, Tod und Schmerzen.

Ihre Füße waren blutverkrustet und sahen leicht angekokelt aus.

Ihre Haare, die sonst leuchtend rot und gesund waren, hingen ihr schlaff ins Gesicht und hatten dabei die Farbe von Asche.

_Wo war ich bloß? Was ist passiert? Warum sehe ich so aus? Wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern? Wer weiß wo ich war? Fünf Fragen, keine Antwort. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Warum verlässt mich mein Gedächtnis? Wes... NEIN!_

"Ginevra, jetzt sag mir bitte etwas, langsam machst du mir Angst!", setzte Moody zum dritten Mal an und endlich konnte Ginevra seine Fragen beantworten. Sie erinnerte sich an jedes Detail.

"Dumbledore... meine Eltern... St. Ottery - verbrannt... so viel Tote! Muggel... meine Eltern, Ron... Dumbledore... Verrat - Fehlentscheidung - seniler Sack... Mord... Todesser... dunkles Mal...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, nicht sicher, ob Moody sie überhaupt hören konnte.

Aber er konnte. Er konnte sogar verstehen, was sie sagen wollte - trotz dieser eher zusammenhanglosen Wortfetzen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich neben die Frau auf das Bett. Man kannte ihn eigentlich eher als Rüpel und unsensiblen Boss, der mehr rummeckerte, als mal ein Lob zu verteilen. Aber die jüngste Weasley hatte immer eine Art Sonderbehandlung genossen, da sie, nach Tonks' Tod die einzige Frau in seinem Team gewesen war. Und so legte er fast schon freundschaftlich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie ein wenig.

"Ich verstehe. Du bekommst natürlich Urlaub. Das ist schrecklich. Und der Minister hat natürlich den Zeitungen den Mund verboten. Kein einziger Artikel darüber in der Zeitung. Wäre eine zu große Schande, den Tod von sechs Zauberern zu melden, nur wegen einem nicht ausgeführten Schutzschild. Ich hatte Dumbledore gewarnt. Das war nicht nur eine leere Warnung gewesen."

„Sie verstehen gar nichts!", schluchzte die junge Frau plötzlich und brachte ihren Chef damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

„Meine ELTERN sind TOT! Nur weil ein alter, hirnloser, seniler Möchtegern-Anführer meine Bitte ausgeschlagen hat, ein Schutzschild zu zaubern. Und dann besaß er auch noch die Dreistigkeit, mir zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid täte. Moody, ich kündige!"

Mit diesen Worten wischte sie sich resolut die Tränen aus den Augen und stand auf. Wütend warf sie den verdreckten Bademantel von sich und stand nur noch in einem langen Nachthemd da.

_Was starrt er mich so an? Ist „kündigen" ein Wort, welches/das in seinem Wortschatz nicht vorkommt? Ich kann doch keinem alten Narren mehr „dienen", wenn ich kein Vertrauen mehr in seine Handlungen habe!_

„Moody, ich meine das ernst. Ich kündige fristlos, scheiß auf den Vertrag. Soll man mir doch eine Untersuchung auf den Hals hetzen. Ich werde nicht mehr für die Sache kämpfen. Aus, basta und Ende."

„Bist du sicher? Damit ständest du auf keiner Seite mehr – oder willst du etwa auf die dunkle Seite wechseln? Nimm dir Urlaub und überleg dir die Entscheidung noch mal gut!"

„Ich werde mich nicht umentscheiden, glaube mir. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr. Keine Bange, ich werde schon keine Todesserin, aber ich werde auch nicht weiter die Aurorin mimen. Vergiss es. Ich verschwinde von hier. Vielleicht starte ich noch mal neu in Brasilien oder so."

„Neustart? Glaubst, da holen dich die Erinnerungen nicht ein? Sei doch nicht blöd..."

„Du kannst noch Stunden weiter auf mich einreden. Es ist trotzdem aus und zwar für immer. Hier hast du meine Lizenz und jetzt lass mich bitte alleine", bat sie ihn und warf ihm sowohl ihr Abzeichen für die Zugehörigkeit zum Phoenixorden, wie die Aurorenmarke hin.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich dich jetzt mit dem Lähmfluch belegen, ins Hauptquartier schleppen und solange dort festhalten, bis du wieder runter von deinem Trip bist, aber leider kenne ich dich und weiß, dass du es ernst meinst. Kleine, mach bloß keine Dummheiten oder andere Subtilitäten. Fahr bitte in den Urlaub oder so, in ein fernes Land! Und pass auf dich auf. Wenn du zurück kommst, suchst du dir professionelle Hilfe...und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, du weißt, wo du mich findest", gab Moody auf, drückte sie kurz und disapparierte dann sofort.

Ein erleichterter Aufseufzer entfleuchte ihrer Kehle. Eine ungewöhnlich schwere Last schien von ihren Schultern zu fallen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihre Sachen packen und zu ihren Geschwistern fahren, um ihnen die absolut unerfreuliche Nachricht zu überbringen, denn wie sie den Sauhaufen von Phoenixorden kannte, würde keiner ihren Brüdern eine Erklärung liefern.

In Windeseile sammelte sie ihr weniges Hab und Gut (eigentlich nur Klamotten, Bücher und etwas Kleinkram) zusammen, wusch sich und zog sich etwas Frisches an. Ihre wunden Füße ignorierte sie, genauso den Schmerz, der sie durchfuhr. Dafür würde sie auch noch später Zeit haben.

Noch ein letztes Mal blickte sie sich um, dann setzte sie sich ihre Baskenmützeauf den Kopf, zog sie tief ins Gesicht, ehe sie mit einem leisen Plop in die Winkelgasse verschwand. Dort steuerte sie zuallererst in den „Tropfenden Kessel", wo sie ein Zimmer mietete und ihre Sachen zwischenlagerte, dann machte sie sich mit schwerem Herzen auf den Weg zum Scherzartikelladen ihrer beiden Brüder.

Als sie dort ankam, wurde sie gleich von einem unbehaglichen und erschaudernden Gefühl heimgesucht. Hier waren definitiv schwarze Magier gewesen. Ungewollt lief ihr eine Träne die Wangen runter und panisch lief sie schneller, in den Laden – wo keine Menschenseele zu sehen war, obwohl der Laden eigentlich immer gequetscht voll war.

„Fred? George?", flüsterte sie zögerlich und reckte den Hals etwas. Da sie im Verkaufsbereich niemanden fand, schlich sie durch den Vorhang, der in die Lagerabteilung führte. Hier empfing sie ein abscheulicher Geruch. Ein starker Brechreiz übermannte sie, aber die jahrelange einstudierte Selbstbeherrschung bezwang den Wunsch, sich zu übergeben.

Hustend hielt sie sich die Nase zu und versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen. WAS war das bloß? Panisch eilte sie die Gänge zwischen den Regalen voller Kisten entlang, stieß dabei so manches Regal an, sodass der Inhalt polternd hinausfiel.

Sie versuchte diese Geräusche zu ignorieren. Sie wollte jetzt nur eins: Herausfinden, woher dieser Gestank kam und ihre Brüder finden.

Beide Rätsel wurden auf einem Schlag gelöst, als sie um die letzte Ecke kam und von einem grauenhaften Bild empfangen wurde. Dort hangen ihre beiden, geliebten Brüder an der Wand. Beide waren so zerstümmelt, dass sie wohl niemand mehr auseinander halten konnte. Fliegen bedeckten ihren Körper und die schon angefaulten Gliedmaßen sorgten für diesen unglaublichen Gestank. Jetzt wollte sie sich wirklich übergeben, aber ein großer Kloß in ihrem Hals, wusste dies zu verhindern.

Wie lange hingen sie schon dort? Warum hatte sie keiner gefunden? WER war für diese Schandtat verantwortlich? Todesser konnten es nicht gewesen sein. Sie würden nie eine Chance auslassen, ihr bescheuertes Dunkles Mal dort zu hinterlassen, wo sie für Angst und Schrecken gesorgt hatten.

Was hatten ihre harmlosen Brüder nur verbrochen, um so elendig sterben zu müssen? Sie waren doch nur einige der wenigen gewesen, die ihren Mut, ihren Humor und ihren Witz in der Zeit des Krieges nicht verloren hatten, die ihre Ideale noch kannten und nie aufgegeben hatten!

Ginevra war so geschockt, dass sie nicht einmal imstande war, ihren angestauten Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Momentan staute sich nur eine ungeheure Wut auf alles und jeden in ihr auf. Und der nächste Mensch, der ihr JETZT über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte wohl so einiges aushalten müssen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", hauchte sie. Dass ihr niemand antworten würde, war ihr nicht so ganz klar. Sie lauschte einige Minuten in die Stille hinein, ehe sie sich erbarmte und ihre arg zerstümmelten Brüder von der Wand holte. Sie säuberte beide und legte jeweils ein Tuch über sie, dann eilte sie in die Wohnung der Zwillinge, die genau über dem Laden lag, um einen Brief an die Aurorenabteilung zu schicken.

Den Brief addressierte sie an Moody, den einzigen, dem sie immerhin noch ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte. Als sie den Brief beendet hatte, suchte sie nach Bommel, der Eule der beiden. Sie fand sie in ihrem Käfig. Tot. Wahrscheinlich verhungert. Oder durch den Unrat erstickt.

Es musste schon eine sehr lange Weile her sein, dass hier irgendjemand gewesen war. Wieso hatte niemand das Verschwinden ihrer Brüder gemerkt? IRGENDJEMAND hätte doch mindestens einen Verdacht hegen müssen, wenn der Laden offen, aber leer war. Was war hier nur so falsch?

Betrübt und immer wütender verließ Ginevra das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulenpost, wo sie die schnellste Eule aussuchte, um ihren Brief endlich loszuwerden.

Dann setzte sie sich draußen auf eine Bank und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Zur Zeit schien sie jemand auf der Abschussliste zu haben. Alles wurde ihr genommen... ihre Eltern, drei ihrer Brüder... ein weiterer Bruder war seit drei Jahren verschollen... Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, aber wie soll man Gedanken verscheuchen, die sich festsetzten und einen nicht in Frieden lassen?

Endlich schaffte sie es, sich aufzurappeln und vor das Haus von Percy und seiner Freundin Penelope zu apparieren.

Zögerlich zog sie an der Klingel und wartete geduldig darauf, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Sie wusste, dass Percy da war. Der Minister hatte ihm nach vier Jahren Dauerarbeit Zwangsurlaub verpasst. Ob Penelope auch da war, das wusste sie allerdings nicht.

Nach schier endloser Zeit, hörte sie endlich schlürfende Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Dann wurde diese ohne weitere Vorwarnungen aufgerissen und ein überraschter Percy schaute sie an. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen. Geschwollenes Gesicht, rote, verquollene Augen. Wenn dieser Mensch genug Logik und Verstand besitzen würde, müsste sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal erzählen, was sie in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte. Ihr Bruder hatte aber nicht jene Eigenschaften und so folgte sie ihm in das Haus, nachdem er den Weg schweigend freigemacht hatte.

„Percy... Mum, Dad, Ron UND die Zwillinge sind tot."

Keine Reaktion.

„Hörst du mir zu? Sie sind TOT! Ermordet! Ermordet wegen der Unfähigkeit unseres großen Meisters Dumbledore. Wegen der Inkompetenz des Phoenixordens und der Aurorenabteilung. Sie sind... einfach... aus unserem Leben verschwunden."

Während sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und anfing hemmungslos zu schluchzen, starrte er immer noch steif auf einen imaginären Fleck und rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Wie kann dich das so kalt lassen", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an, als ihr sein scheinbares Desinteresse bewusst wurde. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt eine feurige Ohrfeige gegeben, wie schon so vielen bescheuerten Männern, aber sie konnte nicht aufstehen. Die Lähmung der Trauer hielt sie in ihrem Sessel fest.

„Haben sie dir nie was bedeutet? Mum, Dad... Ron... die Zwillinge? PERCY! Sie waren ein Teil deiner Familie. Was ist bloß aus dir geworden? Du bist ein eiskaltes Schwein geworden, bist es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden!", spie sie weiter aus und ignorierte gekonnt sein Zusammenzucken.

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte er leise, aber verständlich. Sie hörte daraufhin auf zu zetern und hörte ihm ruhig zu.

„Ich habe mich zwölf Jahre wie ein Idiot benommen. Ich habe es verdient, alle zu verlieren, aber ich kann dennoch nicht trauern..." Er blickte kurz hoch, um seine Schwester betrübt zu mustern.

„JA, verdammt! Ich bin ein verdammtes Arschloch und jetzt verfluche mich bitte, damit ich auf der Geschlossenen von St. Mungo lande... ich bin es nicht wert zu leben." Seine weiteren Jammerklagen beachtete sie nicht, sie stand endlich auf und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Doch bevor sie die Haustür erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal schwungvoll um und fixierte ihren Bruder fast schon hasserfüllt.

„Du hast wirklich niemanden verdient, der dich lieben könnte, aber hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu versauern, das tut ja schon weh! Gerade DU hast kein Recht darauf."

Dann knallte sie die Haustür hinter sich zu... zum letzten Mal. Es sollte das letzte Mal überhaupt gewesen sein, dass sie Percy sah.

**tbc**

* * *

_

* * *

__Bekomm ich ein kleines (oder auch großes) Review? Ich würde mich darüber wirklich freuen, denn auch wenn ich lange auf mich warten lasse (hey, ich hab euch gewarnt), steckt da viel Arbeit drin..._


	4. Kapitel 2

_Hey ihr Süßen!_

_So, ein weiterer Monat ist vorbei und ich habe endlich wieder ein Kapitel im Gepäck. Und da sich das theaterspielen nun für drei Monate ersteinmal erledigt hat, ehe es ne neue Staffel gibt, komme ich nun auch hoffentlich häufiger zum Schreiben - wenn ihr feste dran glaubt, wird es bestimmt wahr °zwinker°!_

_Zu euren ganzen Fragen: Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird, bis alles kombiniert einen Sinn ergibt, aber ich denke, in den nächsten kapiteln wird zumindest ein bisschen der Nebel gelichtet..._

_So, und dann möchte ich mich nebenbei noch bei _Fan _und _Lexa _bedanken, die aber leider keine e-mailadresse hinterlassen haben... sonst gäbe es jetzt ein ausführliches Reply! ;-)_

_Knutsch all_**

* * *

02 Ich bin bereit Part Eins**

Sie disapparierte blind und mit Tränen in den Augen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so selbstbezogen sein? Sie hatte gehofft mit und bei Percy Trost zu finden, doch das einzige, was er zu bieten gehabt hatte, war Selbstmitleid und Egoismus. Sie konnte diese Eigenschaften nicht weiter ertragen! Inzwischen fragte sie sich sowieso, weshalb sie all die Jahre den Kontakt zu ihm gehalten hatte, obwohl er bereits von der ganzen Familie nicht weiter beachtet wurde. Doch ihre Hoffnung auf eine heile Familie hatte sie weiter dazu angetrieben, auch wenn sie tief im Inneren gewusst hatte, dass es sinnlos war.

In ihrer blinden Wut, vergaß sie sich ordentlich zu konzentrieren und landete deshalb in einem ihr unbekannten Wald. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass sie sich nicht selbst zersplintert hatte.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstumpf nieder und starrte einen Pilz, der direkt vor ihr zwischen dem Moos hervorgeschossen war, an, ohne ihn wirklich zu realisieren. In den letzten Tage war zu viel passiert. Sie hatte ihre Halbe Familie auf einem Schlag verloren und kein Mensch konnte oder wollte ihr sagen, was passiert ist, weshalb gerade ihre Familie?

Weshalb sollten gerade ihre Eltern zur näheren Angriffsfläche Voldemorts gehört haben? Sie waren doch nur gewöhnliche Zauberer gewesen? Nur ihren Dienst beim Phoenixorden absolviert... und dafür hatte Voldemort sie gezielt umgebracht?

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Ein rauer Schrei riss sie schließlich aus ihrer Trance. Dem ersten Schrei folgte ein zweiter und darauf ein dritter. Der Mann – es MUSSTE ein Mann sein – schien unglaubliches erleiden zu müssen! Solche Schreie hatte sie sonst nur auf den zahlreichen Schlachtfeldern gehört, auf denen, wo die unverzeihlichen Flüche überwogen.

Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und folgte der schon heiser werdenen Stimme. Nach einer Weile erreichte sie schließlich eine Lichtung, wo sie drei Personen erkennen konnte.

Zwei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, offentsichtlich Todesser, und ein dritter, der gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag und wild um sich herum schlug. Der dritte Mann war in Lumpen gehüllt, hatte einen verfilzten Bart und auch seine Haare wirkten ungepflegt und verkommen.

Trotz dieser verwarlosten Erscheinung, kam ihr der Mann seltsam vertraut vor und in ihrem Kopf ratterte sie alle entfernt bekannten Namen plus Gesichter durch, die in Frage kamen. Doch ER war nicht dabei.

_°°Gut, was soll ich jetzt machen? Die sind zu zweit, ich bin alleine. Außerdem wirken die beiden wesentlich kompetent als ich. Wer weiß, was die für Flüche auf Lager haben. Ich kann nur mit so harmlosen „außer Gefecht setzten"-Flüchen dienen. Verdammt, warum war ich bloß vor vier Jahren so sehr krank, dass ich wegen einer dreimonatigen Pause ins Archiv versetzt wurde? Die verdammte Zeit zwischen Stapeln von Pergamenten, Landkarten und Falschmeldungen, hat mich weich und unfähig gemacht. Aber sowas fällt mir natürlich erst auf, wenn ich kurz vorm Ende stehe. Ich muss dem Mann helfen! Aber wie?...°°_

Ohne weitere Gedanken an Dinge zu verschwenden, die sie eh nicht weiterbringen würden, sprang sie hinter dem Baum hervor, landete mit einem gewaltigen Satz bei den Todessern und setzte die beiden sogleich mit einer geradezu wirbelsturmartigen Strategie außer Gefecht – und dass alles ohne dunkle Zauber oder die Unverzeihlichen benutzen zu müssen.

Das Opfer lag bewusstlos am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie bereits in Panik verfallen, von wegen er wäre tot, aber ein jahrelanges dahinleben als Aurorin machte klüger und so wusste sie ganz genau, wie ein Crucio sich auf das menschliche Immunsytem auswirkte.

Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, die länger als drei Minuten mit dem Crucio gefoltert wurden, hatten irgendwelche Schäden davon zu tragen. Einige, die mit dem schwächeren Willen, wurden entweder gefügig oder gleich verrückt. Doch die anderen, die einen stärkeren Willen hatten, wurde zuerst nur stark geschwächt und innerlich verletzt. Das konnte im Extremfall von innerlichen Blutungen bis zerfetzten Organen reichen. Sie hoffte stark, dass er für den schlimmsten Fall noch nicht lange genug gefoltert worden war.

„Hey! Bitte, wach auf. Ich kann dir helfen, aber vorher muss ich wissen, wer du bist", redete sie auf den Fremden ein und verpasste ihm links und rechts eine mittelschwere Ohrfeige.

Er wurde nicht wach.

„Verdammt! Du musst aufwachen, sonst kann ich dich nicht dort hinbringen, wo du hingehörst", fluchte sie und schaute sich panisch um. Nein, die Todesser waren noch nicht wach – sie waren ebenfalls bewusstlos und würden es auch noch ein wenig bleiben.

„Okay, dann schicke ich ersteinmal eine Nachricht ans Ministerium, damit sie hier über deine Peiniger informiert werden...", murmelte sie weiter. Irgendwo hatte sie mal gelesen, dass bewusstlose sie zwar hören konnte, aber in einer Art Starre gefangen waren.

Dann stieß sie einen hellen Pfiff aus, der sofort einen schwarzen Falken anlockte. Dass dieser tatsächlich so schnell dagewesen war, bewieß ihr, dass sie sich nicht allzu weit von London entfernt haben konnte.

„Ciaran! Hier, du musst das hier schnell zu Moody bringen, dann komme zurück zu mir, ich werde im „Tropfenden Kessel" auf dich warten", befahl sie ihm und band ihm dann schnell ein Pergament, welches sie erst kurz zuvor heraufbeschworen hatte, an sein Bein, auf das sie den Standort aufgezeichnet hatte.

Mit einem lauten Schrei erhob sich der Falke und verschwand hinter den Hohen Bäumen...

„So", wandte sie sich wieder an den Fremden, „und dich bringen wir jetzt ersteinmal in Sicherheit."

Und mit diesen Worten packte sie seinen Arm und konzentrierte sich auf die Eingangstür des „Tropfenden Kessels", wo sie auch so gleich erschien. Dort zog sie den Fremden über ihre Schulter, eilte an Tom, dem Wirt vorbei, in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihn erst einmal in das Bett legte.

Doch was sollte sie jetzt machen? Wer weiß, vielleicht wurde der Fremde gesucht oder so, dann konnte sie schlecht einen Heiler aus St. Mungo kommen lassen, aber wenn er nicht bald aufwachte und zeigte, dass er nicht allzu schlimm verletzt war, blieb ihr gar nichts anderes übrig.

Geduld hieß also wohl oder übel die Devise. Sie setzte sich schweren Herzens auf einen kleinen, wackeligen Hocker neben das Bett und legte noch einmal prüfend ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Sie glühte.

Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und stopfte die dicke Decke ernergisch fester unter den geschundenen Körper. Das Fieber war das erste Zeichen davon, dass die Verletzungen um einiges schlimmer waren, als es äußerlich danach aussah.

Trotzdem zwang sie sich, ihn ersteinmal nur zu beobachten und zu warten. Und da sie nichts anderes zu tun wusste, versuchte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis den Namen zu finden, der sie an diesen Mann erinnerte.

Seine Haut war schwarz. Aber ob dies nun auf seinen Urpsrung oder monatelangen Dreck zurück zu führen war, konnte sie nicht sicher sagen. Was sie so sehr glauben ließ, diesen Mann zu kennen, waren die Mandelförmigen Augen. Er hatte bestimmt sehr schöne Augen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ehe sie sich in die Realitiät rief und nicht weiter über so einen Blödsinn nachzudenken.

Irgendwann war sie über ihre Überlegungen eingeschlafen und wachte erst auf, als sie eine zittrige Hand in ihrem Haar spürte.

Ruckartige erhob sie sich und starrte in zwei dunkle, müde Mandelförmige Augen. Ob diese Augen SIE überhaupt sahen, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen, da sie so leer uns trüb wirkten, dass sie keine Emotionen freigaben.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Fremde sie dann aber plötzlich und schaute sie direkt an. Ihr wurde unter diesem Blick heiß und kalt zugleich. Es war, als ob er mehr sehen würde, als für menschliche Augen sichtbar war.

„Ich bin Ginevra Weasley. Ich habe dich auf einer Wadlichtung gefunden...mit zwei Todessern."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und nahmen seinem Blick diesen übernatürlichen Schatten, was sie wiederum aufatmen ließ. Doch warum lächelte er jetzt so zufrieden? Was hatte ihm diese Information gegeben, dass er sie anlächelte?

„Hallo Ginny", flüsterte er leise und endlich erkannte sie ihn. Endlich machte es in ihren Synapsen „Klack" und spuckten den Namen aus, den sie solange vor ihr geheim gehalten hatten.

„Blaise?", entfuhr es ihr atemlos. „Wie kann das sein? Du bist vor zwei Jahren für tot erklärt worden! Du bist in Afrika verschollen, während die „Weiße Armee" dort eine Untersuchung laufen hatte. Weshalb bist du jetzt hier? Bist du überhaupt..."

„Ja, ich bin wirklich Blaise. Blaise Zabini, wenn dir mein einfacher Name nicht reichen sollte. Und was die Geschichte in Afrika angeht, lass uns das bitte auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt vertagen, sag mir lieber, wie ich hier hinkomme und wie die momentane Situation aussieht."

„Naja, ich habe dich, wie schon gesagt, auf einer Waldlichtung gefunden, wo dich zwei Todesser..naja..."

„Mit dem Crucio belegt haben. Okay soweit, aber wo bin ich jetzt und was machst DU hier?"

„Was ich hier mache? Nun, ich konnte dich ja schlecht in deinem Zustand im Wald lassen, und da ich dich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erkannt habe, war ich mir nicht sicher, zu welcher Sorte Zauberer du gehörtest. Vielleicht wirst du gesucht, vielleicht.. wie auch immer, ich habe dich erst einmal in den Tropfenden Kessel gebracht und wollte abwarten, bist du aufwachst und mir erzählen kannst, wer du bist und wie du überhaupt in die Situation gekommen bist. Doch was erstmal am allerwichtigsten ist: Wie gehts es dir? Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?"

Ein klägliches Lachen, was sich schnell in einen bellenden Husten verwandelte, war die Antwort.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du dich nach einem Crucio fühlst, aber mir gehts ziemlich bescheiden. Doch darum kann ich mich später kümmern, ich muss ersteinmal dringend hier weg und zu meinen Leuten. Kannst du mir einen Besen besorgen?"

„Du willst mit einem Besen fliegen? Bist du verrückt? In deinem jetztigen Zustand kommst du vielleicht zehn Meter weit, bis du runter fällst. Du hast doch gar nicht die Kraft, dich auf so einem Ding festzuhalten!", bemerkte Ginny skeptisch und schüttelte dabei resulut den Kopf.

„Sag mir, wo du hin musst und ich werde dich dort hinbringen."

„Ginny...das, das kann ich nicht. Ich müsste dich danach töten, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar. Das ist alles nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht. Meine „Leute" sind allen Menschen gegenüber ziemlich misstrauisch, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo ich hin muss", erklärte der Verwundete ihr mit belegter Stimme und ergriff ihre Hand. „Bitte, besorg mir einfach einen Besen, zur Not binde ich mich an den dran."

„Blaise, wo ist das Vertrauen, das zwischen uns mal herrschte? Du warst mal mein bester Freund, und jetzt erlaubst du mir nicht einmal, dir zu helfen?"

„Süße, das ist so lange her. Seit dem ist viel passiert. Wir haben uns fast vier Jahre nicht gesehen. Und da du immerhin eine Aurorin im Dienst der weißen Armee bist, kann ich es dir halt nicht sagen."

„Falls das was bringen sollte: ich habe vor einigen Stunden meinen Job verkündet, nachdem... nachdem...", sie brach ab und wischte sich mit einer harschen Bewegung über die Augen. Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen, nicht weinen für etwas, was nicht umkehrbar war.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Ron und die Zwillinge...tot. Und Bill ist mit dir vor drei Jahren verschollen und ein Jahr später für tot erklärt worden. Ich habe noch Percy und Charlie. Der eine ist ein selbstbemitleidender Egoist und der andere in Rumänien mit seiner Frau Hermine. Ich hatte heute eigentlich beschlossen, das Land zu verlassen und irgendwo neu anzufangen, doch dann kam die Sache im Wald und ich wurde in die Realität zurückgeholt. Ich werde nirgends neu anfangen können und so lass mir dir bitte wenigstens helfen. Es ist mir egal, ob ich damit mein Leben gefährde."

Daraufhin schwieg Blaise erst eine Weile, nur sein unregelmäßig, rasselnder Atem verriet ihr, dass er noch da war.

_Wieso habe ich ihm das jetzt erzählt? Es geht ihn einen Scheißdreck an, was mit meiner Familie los ist und was ich geplant hatte. --- Aber vielleicht sagt er mir jetzt endlich, weshalb er so sehr auf Geheimnis tut, da ich ihm gerade mehr Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte, als ich hätte tun sollen?_

„Okay Ginny, wenn du so sehr darauf bestehst, mir zu helfen, dann kannst du mich gerne begleiten, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du lebend zurückkehrst. In der Regel steht die Todesstrafe für das Entdecken unseres Standortes."

„Gut. Wo musst du hin?"

„Nach Cornwall, Trawelad. Das ist kurz vor Land´s End."

„Hmm, dann steh mal auf, dass wir apparieren können!", seufzte Ginny ergeben und hab Blaise sich aufzurichten und aus dem Bett zu steigen. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Zum einen, weil nun ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, nur weil sie sich verpflichtet fühlte, einem ehemals guten Freund zu helfen, und zum anderen, weil sie wusste, dass Blaise dringend ärztliche Hilfe brauchte und nicht in der Weltgeschichte herumturnen sollte.

Doch nun war die Entscheidung eh getroffen, und sie griff nach Blaises Arm, um wenige Sekunden später nach Trawelad appariert zu sein.

Sie wusste, dass dies eine Muggelortschaft war und deshalb hatte sie eine leichte Befürchtung, jemand hätte sie sehen können, aber als sie die Augen öffnete, wusste sie, dass diese Angst überflüssig war. In diesem verschlafenen Kaff würde sie nie jemand sehen.

Sie stand vor einem ziemlich schrägen Haus, dessen Haustür direkt auf die Straße führte, ohne dass dort ein Bürgersteig zwischen war. WENN hier mal ein Auto voreibrauste, musste man gewiss ziemlich aufpassen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie leise, während sie ihren Arm um seinen Rücken schlang, damit er einen besseren Halt hatte.

„Links, bis zu dem kleinen Feldweg auf der rechten Seite, den müssen wir langgehen und sind dann auch schon fast da."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und schlug den Feldweg ein, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Obwohl Blaise in ihrem Arm eine ziemliche Belastung darstellte, immerhin war der Mann nicht einer der schmächtigen Sorte, kamen sie relativ gut voran.

Der Feldweg war ziemlich breit. Die beiden Seiten waren zuerst mit kleinen Häusern bevölkert, die aber immer seltener wurden und letztendlich zu Wiesen übergingen. Bis auf der rechten Seite diese Wiese von einer gigantischen Ruine abgelöst wurde.

„Da sind wir!", versuchte Blaise enthusiastisch zu verkünden, doch das einzige was ihm gelang, war ein klägliches Krächzen. Seine Augen fielen müde zu und Ginny fühlte besorgt seine Stirn, sie war glühend heiß.

„Scheiße Blaise, bleib bei mir! Ich kann deinen Kumpels schlecht erklären, weshalb du schwer krank in meinen Armen liegst!", fluchte Ginny leise, aber Blaise schien es zu hören. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande.

„Keine Bange Süße, ich werde es ihnen erklären! Du musst die Treppe hoch.." Er zeigte auf einen schmalen Gang, der offenbar die Ruine hochführte.

Sie folgte der Treppe, und als sie oben angekommen war, riss sie erstaunt die Augen auf. Sie stand auf einem Hügel, der in der Ruine war. Kleine dichte Büsche bedeckten den Boden.

„Geh drei große Schrite nach vorne und sechs nach links", ordenete ihr kranker Gefährte an und als sie die Anweisungen erfüllt hatte, fand sie sich vor einer Treppe wieder, die in die Erde hineinführte.

„Aber,...wie... wohin führt die?"

„In eine Welt voller Geheimnisse", flüsterte Blaise, ehe er sich von ihr losmachte und eigeständig die Treppe hinunter ging. Als er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und drohte nach vorne zu stürzen, packte sie ihn an seinem Hemd und zog ihn zu sich.

„So hat das keinen Sinn, du brichst dir eher das Genick als da heil runter zu kommen!"

„Aber der Gang ist zu schmal für uns beide..."

„Ja, aber nur, wenn wir nebeneinander gehen", erklärte sie unwirsch und zog ihn mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit über ihre Schulter. Es sah abstrus aus, wie sie als kleine, relativ zierliche Person einen stämmigen, 1,80 Mann über ihrer Schulter trug.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht das Kreuz breche?"

„Ja, sei einfach mal froh, dass Moody mein Ausbilder war."

Sie tappte langsam und bedächtig die Stufen runter. Als sie bei der hundersten angekommen war, hörte sie auf zu zählen. Auch wenn Zahlen das so ziemlich einzigste auf der Welt waren, was sie immer bei Laune hielt.

Sie verlor das Zeitgefühl, so lange stieg sie monoton die Treppen hinunter, als endlich wieder horizontaler Boden unter ihren Füßen war. Vor ihr war ein Tunnel, der am Ende eine Lichtquelle vorwies.

„Habt ihr ein unterirdisches Lager?", fragte sie erstaunt und als sie ein deutliches „Nein" als Antwort bekam, runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. Als unterirdische Orte, die doch nicht unterirdisch waren, sondern nur verborgen vor aller Blicke, waren ihr nur Atantis im Mittelmeer und Shinjaoah in Südchina bekannt.

Was sollte es also sonst für ein Ort sein, wo Blaise sie hinführte?

Ehe sie sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, hatte sie das Licht bereits erreicht und fand sich in einem Busch wieder, der am Ende des Tunnels stand und diesen somit effektiv tarnte.

„Wo sind wir?", hauchte Ginny mit aufgerissenen Augen. Vor ihr lag ein kleines Dörfchen, in dem kindergroße Wesen herumwuselten. Rechts neben Dorf lag ein Wald, links nichts als weite Wiesen mit allerlei Tieren darauf.

„Willkommen in Pajala Tralee, der magischen Stadt der Cornish Piskies!", verkündete Blaise grinsend und wedelte übertrieben dabei mit seiner Hand herum. Kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn verrieten sein Fieber, ebenso die schwitzigen Hände und müden Augen. Blaise brauchte endlich einen Arzt!

Aber die Verkündung des Namens dieses Ortes lenkte Ginny ab. Dies sollte Pajala Tralee sein? Ihr Vater hatte ihr früher Geschichten von diesem Ort erzählt, aber sogar in der magischen Welt galt er eigentlich als Legende.

„Pajala Tralee, sagst du?"

„Ja, komm mit, ich brauche ein Bett, und damit ich den anderen deine Anwesenheit erklären kann, ehe ich zusammenbreche, sollten wir uns beeilen!"

Er führte sie durch das Dorf in dem ihnen niemand Beachtung schenkte. Am Ende des Dorfes war ein altes Haus. In dieses Haus steuerte Blaise sie. Von innen sah es verlassen und verwahrlost aus. Keine Möbel standen in dem einzigen Raum, den es zu eben schien und Spinnenweben bevölkerten die Ecken. Am Ende des Raumes war eine morsche Holztür, durch die sie gingen.

„Nicht schon wieder Treppen!", seufzte Ginny leise, als sie die Stufen erkannte.

„Doch, aber diesmal sind es lediglich zwanzig Stück", tröstete Blaise sie. Diemsal schaffte er es, sie alleine hinunter zu gehen.

Am Fuße der Treppe war alles dunkel, lediglich eine Fackel beleuchtete den Raum kläglich. Die feuchten Steinwände hallten jeden Schritt wider und verliehen dem Ort eine Atmosphäre, die an einen Kerker erinnerte.

Er führte sie durch eine weitere Tür, hinter der sie Stimmen gehört hatten, die sofort verstummten, als Blaise die Tür ohne anzuklopfen, aufgestoßen hatte. Warmes Licht floss aus dem Raum und hüllten Blaise in ein überirdisches Leuchten, welches ihn noch verwahrloster aussehen ließ, als er momentan sowieso schon war.

Ginny, die sich leise auf Zehenspitzen stellte und über Blaises Schulter lugte, erkannte drei Männer, die an einem Tisch über einer Karte saßen. Die Männer kamen ihr alle entfernt vertraut vor, aber sie konnte ihnen keine Namen zuordnen.

Der eine zog ihren Blick besonders auf sich. Er hatte strohblonde Haare, braune Haut und einige Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Seine blaugrauen Augen zogen sie in den Bann und offenbar schien auch sie ihn zu fangen.

„Blaise!", rief der zweite Mann rau. Seine Haare waren hellbraun und seine Augen hatten ein unnatürlich helles blau. Er war etwas breiter als Blaise, hatte aber offenbar die gleiche Größe.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du drei Wochen lang durch den Busch gekrochen bist, wo warst du? Wir haben dich bereits vor drei Tagen zurück erwartet, hast du ihn?"

„Ich wurde...aufgehalten. Ja, ich habe ihn, aber...lasst mich erstmal sitzen!", schnaufte Blaise und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn, er ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen, den der Mann ihm hingeschoben hatten und machte damit den Blick auf Ginny frei.

Der Raum war plötzlich mucksmäuschen still, scheinbar wagte niemand auch nur zu atmen.

Und plötzlich machte es bei Ginny „Klick" und ihr fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade runter.

„Malfoy! Du...du...du bist BRAUN! Deine Haare...nicht...sondern...DUNKEL? Und du hast tatsächlich...Sommersprossen? Bist du wirklich Malfoy?", rief sie entsetzt aus. Jeder der wusste, was sie die letzten 48 Stunden durchgemacht hat, müsste verstehen, weshalb sie nun total verwirrt war. Aber leider wusste niemand der Anwesenden, was ihr passiert war, und so mutmaßten alle, dass sie nun den Verstand verloren haben musste.

„Weasley?", fing sich der Angesprochene als erstes und zog erstaut die Augenbrauen hoch. „Verdammt, was machst du hier? Du solltest doch in der Wohnung bleiben, wo ich dich in drei Stunden hätte abfangen wollen!", fluchte der Mann los und haute auf den Tisch.

„Bitte was?", entfuhr es sowohl Blaise wie auch Ginny erstaunt.

„Ich hätte jetzt erwartet, dass du mir vorhälst, dass ich sie überhaupt mitgebracht habe, immerhin..."

„Ach, Scheiß auf die Regeln. Blaise, du hast mir meinen Auftrag weggenommen. Findest du das fair?", fauchte der Blonde plötzlich erbost los. „Du hast einen Superauftrag, indem du bösen Taschendieben auflauern darfst, um einen Tränenförmigen Diamanten zu holen und ich muss mich mit dieser Fuchsgeschichte auseinander setzten. Und jetzt kommst du wieder und hast mir den einzig spannnenden Teil meines Auftrages weggenommen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"

Nachdem der Blonde, offenbar schien es wirklich Draco Lucius Malfoy persönlich zu sein, seinem Zetern ein Ende setzte, fing Blaise an seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie der Fuchs ist. Unsere Wege kreuzten sich eher zufällig. Sie hatte mich vor zwei Todessern gerettet."

Der dritte Mann,dem sie bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, hob zum ersten Mal das Gesicht, welches durch eine lange Narben ziemlich angstinflößend aussah. Doch Ginny wirkte nicht sonderlich erschrocken. Moody als Chef gehabt zu haben und auch noch persönlich von ihm geweckt worden zu sein, härtete ab.

„Die Kleine hat dich gerettet? Respekt, dann muss sie ja ganz schön was auf dem Kasten haben...", raunte er in so einer tiefen Stimme, das Ginny ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Jeder einzelne Rezeptor ihrer Haut hatte auf die Schallwellen dieser Stimme reagiert und ihr ein Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit gegeben.

„Und wer ist das jetzt?", fragte der Mann mit den hellblauen Augen nach.

„Ginevra Weasley. 26 Jahre alt. Single, seit neustem arbeitslos und von der ganzen Welt...verraten", kam es ertaunlicher Weise von Malfoy, der inzwischen die Maske aufgesetzt hatte, die sie schon von der Schulzeit kannte – bloß keine Gefühlsregung zeigen.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?", flüsterte Ginny erstaunt und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick, dem er schließlich auswich.

_Was ist das denn? Malfoy weicht meinem Blick aus? Seit wann zeigt er soetwas wie Unbehaglichkeit?_

„Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne...", stichelte der Blonde hinterlistig und klopfte betont nebensächlich auf den Stuhl neben sich, um ihr anzudeuten, sich zu setzten. Sie kam dieser stillen Aufforderung nach, allerdings wählte sie einen Stuhl neben Blaise.

* * *

_Und BITTE vergesst das kleine Reviewchen nicht, es ist wirklich beeinflussend für meine Kreativität und auch die Lust am Weiterschreiben... DANKE!_


	5. Kapitel 3

_Hey ihr lieben Leser!_

_Ich hätte da eine klitzekleine Frage an euch: Wie sehr interessiert es euch, dass die Story weitergeht. Denn ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin ein klein wenig enttäuscht (okay, doch etwas mehr) über den recht mageren Feedback. So viele Leute lesen die Story (zumindest hab ich über Tausend in meiner Hitlist), aber so wenige sagen was dazu..°seufz° - Sagt mal was dazu - bitte!_

_So, dann sei noch "something" (ich hoffe du weiß, wen ich meine), ich danke für dein Review! Wenn du eine Mailadresse zurücklässt, kann ich dir auch antworten °zwinker°_

_Das Kapitel widme ich meinen beiden Betas, Corinna und Lotte (die grade in Stress ertrinkt, denkt an sie!) - Ich danke euch, ohne euch ist mein leben nichts! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**03 Ich bin bereit Part Zwei**

Nun saß die kleine Rothaarige zwischen Blaise und dem Mann mit der Narbe, der zusätzlich noch eine angsteinflössende Statur hatte. 1,90m brachte er gewiss aufs Maßband.

Unauffällig huschten ihre Blicke über seine Arme und sie stellte fest, dass sie noch nie so muskulöse Arme gesehen hatte, die NICHT protzig aussahen. Sie fragte sich, was für eine Sportart, solche sehnigen Arme hervorbrachte.

„Nun Weasley, wie du schon richtig erkannt hast, bin ich Draco Malfoy. Der hier neben mir ist Marcus Flint und der andere Terence Higgs."

Sie schluckte. Alle genannten waren anwertige Todesser gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass sie in einem Nebenorden der Schwarzmagier gelandet war? Hätte Blaise sie so ins Messer laufen lassen?

„Und wo bin ich hier?", fragte sie leise, aber deutlich.

„Shean cre Yphezat", ließ eine Stimme hinter ihr verlauten. Um herauszufinden, wer dies war, drehte sie sich um und erleidete einen der größten Schocks ihres Lebens. Dort stand in Lebensgröße ihr alter Professor für Zaubertränke höchstpersönlich, Severus Snape.

„SIE!", spuckte sie aus und stand so ruckartig auf, dass ihr Stuhl umkippte.

„Was ist das hier, eine kleine Todesserparty? Warum wollten sie Dumbledore töten? Für welche Seite sind sie eigentlich? Und wie kommt es, dass ich ihnen ständig über den Weg laufe?", zischte sie und beruhigte sich erst, als sie den verdutzten Blick ihres Gegenübers erkannte.

„Ständig?"

„Ja, ständig! In den letzten sechs Monaten bestimmt drei Mal. Zwar konnte ich nie beschwören, dass sie es waren, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher – haben sie mich verfolgt oder wie?"

„Ähm, nein. Wo haben sie mich denn gesehen?"

„Einmal St.Mungos, an der Tower Bridge und einmal in Hogsmead."

Als Marcus Flint hinter ihr plötzlich in ein herbes Lachen ausbrach, blickte sie verunsichert über ihre Schulter, ehe sie sich fasste und ein „Was gibt es da zu lachen?", fauchte.

„Nun, lieber Severus, ich würde sagen, TARNEN solltest du noch mal üben!", gackerte der Mann und tauchte unter den Tisch, um sich dort erst einmal auszulachen.

„Denk dir nichts dabei, er ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig", erklärte Blaise, der aufgestanden war, um eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. „Ach, und steck deinen Zauberstab bitte weg, wir werden dir ganz sicher nichts tun. Wenn Malfoy Recht hat und du der Fuchs bist, dann bist du viel zu wertvoll." Den zweiten Teil hatte er ihr nur ins Ohr geflüstet

Erstaunt schaute sie ihn an und nahm dann die Hand von ihrem Zauberstab, den sie eigentlich jeden Augenblick gezückt haben wollte, um sich zu befreien. Wie sollte sie es jetzt verstehen, dass sie gar nicht hier festsaß?

„Komm, setzten sie sich, dann erklären wir ihnen alles", forderte Snape sie auf, und als sie eine Andeutung von Lächeln auf seinen Gesichtszügen erkannte, beilte sie sich, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen. Nichts war beängstigender als ein lächelnder Snape.

Auch Flint war inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht und sah so aus wie vorher, abgesehen davon, dass er zwischendurch verdächtig oft Husten musste, wenn sein Blick auf Snape fiel.

„Also gut Jungs, sagt mir, was ihr seid, was Shean cre Yphezat ist und weshalb du – sie zeigte auf Malfoy – mich von meiner Wohnung abholen wolltest."

Sie atmete einmal tief ein, ehe sie sich noch einmal an Malfoy wandte.

„Ach übrigens: Du hättest mich sowieso nicht in meiner Wohnung gefunden, da ich vor wenigen Stunden ausgezogen bin, mein Wohnsitz befindet sich momentan im „Tropfenden Kessel".

Erstaunt sah Malfoy sie an und sie konnte geradezu sehen, wie ihm eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte, aber er hielt sich zurück.

„Nun, Miss Weasley, wir sind eine kleine, gepflegte Gruppe, die weder für Voldemort, noch für Dumbledore steht. Früher hatte unser Orden eine große Anzahl an Mitgliedern, ja, das war noch zu Zeiten des ersten Krieges. Doch wir geraten in Vergessenheit...", fing Snape an, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

_Orden? Vergessenheit? Die sollen sich mal nicht wundern – bei den Mitgliedern hätte ich mich auf gewungen, sie zu vergessen...ach Mist, was denke ich da schon wieder für einen Blödsinn?_

„Wir stehen auf keiner Seite in diesem Krieg, sondern wollen lediglich, dass er aufhört. Doch wie soll man das anstellen, wenn beide Parteien so Macht- und Kriegshungrig sind, dass sie keine Kompromisse eingehen?", fuhr Higgs fort. Seine Stimme jagte ihr immer noch einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl bräuchte, bis sie sich daran gewöhnte.

„Dumbledore ist kriegshungrig? Wollt ihr mich veralbern?"

„Nein", mischte sich jetzt auch noch Blaise mit schwacher Stimme ein, „Dumbledore gehts nicht darum, dass Frieden ist, sondern dass er Voldemort und sein Gefolge auslöscht. Hier geht es nicht nur um die Durchsetzung von Schwarz- und Weißmagiern oder die Abstammung des magischen Volkes. Sie wollen sich gegenseitig vernichten, und das macht den Krieg so grausam.

Wenn beide sich zusammensetzten könnten, um eine Lösung zu finden, würden viel weniger Menschen sterben und das Land wäre schon längst wieder in Frieden getaucht."

Nachdenklich drehte Ginny einen Kronkorken in ihrer Hand, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

„Dass der dunkle Lord so drauf ist, hatte ich ja am eigenen Leib erfahren, aber Dumbledore auch? Ich dachte immer, das er wirklich für den Frieden kämpfte."

„Das denken alle, aber es geht ihm wirklich ausschließlich um die Vernichtung der schwarzen Magier", erklärte Snape nachdrücklich.

„Naja, ist dass denn nicht gut so? – Sie ärgerte sich, dass solche Worte über ihre Lippen glitten, da sie Dumbleodre eigentlich nicht verteidigen wollte – Immerhin ist schwarze Magie im Gegensatz zur weißen Magie oftmals schädlich und hat häufig was mit Tot, Folter und Schmerzen zu tun?"

Als alle Anwesenden um sie herum anfingen zu lachen, beendete sie ihr Kronkorkenspiel und blickte ihrem Gegenüber, der üblicherweise Malfoy war, an und hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht?"

„Nein kleine Weasley. Die Unterscheidung von schwarzer und weißer Magie hat weiß Merlin nichts mit böse und gut zu tun... Weißt du, weshalb es magische und nichtmagische Menschen gibt?", fragte Malfoy langsam.

„Naja, wegen des Blutes?"

„Das sollte man nach Voldemortstheorie glauben, nicht wahr? Oder sagen wir so: Salazar Slytherin hatte dieses Gerücht ja auf den Tisch geworfen, aber es hat nichts mit dem Blut zu tun, es gibt kein reines oder unreines Blut. – Wie weit bist du mit Genetik vertraut?"

Verunsichert, was sie von einem Malfoy halten sollte, der plötzlich nicht mehr die Theorie verfolgte, dass es Schlamm – und Reinblüter gab, zuckte sie mit den Achseln. Geneteik war nicht ihr Fall, sie hatte zwar ein Buch darüber gelesen, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie dadurch genug über das Thema wusste um zu einer Antwort imstande zu sein.

„Nun, dann höre mal gut zu. Unser Körper besteht aus vielen Millarden Zellen. Diese haben einen Zellkern. In diesem Zellkernen sind 46 Chromosomen, dein Erbgut deiner Eltern."

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als er das Wort „Eltern" benutzte, aber weiter ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Malfoy, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, skizzierte, während er ihr den Zellaufbau erklärte, analog zu seinen Worten den Inhalt selbiger.

„23 Chromosomen kommen von deinem Dad, 23 von deiner Mum. Sie haben sich im Prinzip gemischt, um aus dir ein Individuum zu machen.

In diesen Chromosomen sind alle deine äußeren, aber auch Teile deiner inneren Merkmale verzeichnet. Deine Augenfarbe, die Haarfarbe, einfach alles. – Nun ist es aber so, dass, wenn z.B. dein Vater blaue Augen hat und deine Mum braune, dass auch du braune bekommst, dass das Erbgut deiner Mutter sich in diesem Falle durchsetzt. Trotzdem hast du auch das deines Vaters in dir..."

Er erklärte ihr noch fast eine halbe Stunde die Unterschiede von rezessiven und dominatem Erbgut und wie sich dies auf ihr Aussehen bezog (**A/N**: Ich hoffe, ihr wisst das alle, ich habe nämlich gerade keine Lust, Biolehrer zu spielen – hat aber trotzdem jemand fragen zu dem Thema: fragt einfach!).

„Ja, und es ist nunmal so, dass das magisches Gen das rezessive ist... und so kann das magische Erbgut sogar in Muggeln existieren, ohne dass sie etwas davon merken. Und wenn nun zwei Muggel ein Kind bekommen, und diese beiden Muggel jeweils ein magiches Gene habe, und sie zusammen treffen, so dass das Kind zwei rezessive Gene hat und nicht ein dominantes unmagisches und ein rezessives magisches, dann kommt ein muggelstämmiges Magierkind zur Welt."

Ginny, die sich nun ausschließlich auf die Lehre von rezessiven und dominaten Genen konzentriert hat, war ziemlich verwirrt. Alles was sie verstanden hatte, beruhten darauf, dass die Fähigkeit Magie anzuwenden nicht auf das Blut zurück zuführen war.

„Nun gut Malfoy, die Fähigkeit, dass wir Zaubern können liegt also an unseren Genen, aber was hat es mit schwarzer und weißer Magie zu tun?"

„Das ist so", fing plötzlich Terence Higgy an, der sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt hatte und nun seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte. „Dieses Gen ermöglicht es uns, unseren vorderen Hirnlappen zu benutzen, der den Muggeln nach, keine besondere Funktion hat. Wir aber wissen, dass dieser Hirnlappen derUrspung unserer Magie ist.

Demnach ist deine magische Größe so mächtig, wie dieser Teil deines Gehirns ausgeprägt ist. Squibs, die ja zwei magische Eltern haben und somit magisch sein müssen, haben einen sehr unterentwickelten vorderen Hirnlappen, weshalb sie magisch minderbemittelt sind.

Wie auch immer. Dieser Hirnlappen ist in zwei Teile aufgeteilt. Der eine Teil ist für die sogenannte „weiße Mage", der andere für die „schwarze Magie" zuständig."

Nun beugte sich auch Ginny weiter nach vorne, stützte die Arme auf den Tisch und funkelte den Mann mit der Narbe auf dem Gesicht böse an.

„Ja schön, und weshalb lacht ihr mich dann aus? Wenn ihr mir weismachen wollt, dass ich ein kleines, dummes Mädchen bin, solltet ihr wenigstens auf den Punkt kommen, denn ihr habt mich immer noch nicht davon überzeugen können, das schwarze Magie nichts bekämpfungswürdiges ist!"

Blaise, Snape, Malfoy und Flint gaben ihr innerlich recht, bisher konnten sie nicht behaupten, das Thema so gestaltet zu haben, das Ginny was damit anfangen konnte, trotzdem grinsten sie belustigt über das Temperament, dass sie in ihre Worte legte.

Terence aber zeigte absolut keine Gefühlsregung, bis ihm ein ganz kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen huschte.

„Du passt gut auf, kleine Füchsin, es wird Spaß machen, dich zu unterrichten", erklärte er leise und der schauerergende Klang in seiner Stimme war verschwunden.

„Also, kommen wir zu dem Geheimnis unseres magischen Kerns: die beiden Teile des Hirnlappens, nennen wir sie Teil A und Teil B, haben eine grundlegend verschiedene Struktur. Hattest du zufällig Arithmantik?"

Langsam nickte Ginny und plötzlich fiel der Groschen.

„Also liegt es an den Strukturen der magischen Fäden aller Sprüche?", fragte sie nach und ein wissendes Grinsen hellte sich kurz auf.

„Also sind Teil A und teil B für die verschiedenen Struckturen unterschiedlich zuständig!"

„Ja, die Magie, die du „weiße Magie" nennst, wird nur in Teil A umgesetzt, die „schwarze Magie" nur in Teil B."

„Okay", seufzte Ginny frustiert, „ aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, wieso ich einsehen soll, dass die schwarze Magie nicht verboten werden sollte.

Terence tat es ihr gleich und seufzte ebenfalls frustriert auf, da seine in seinen Augen offensichtliche Erklärung nicht in den Kopf dieses Sturkopfes gehen wollte.

„Wusstest du, dass diverse Heilersprüche ebenfalls zur schwarzen Magie gezählt werden müssten? Oder ein ganz simpler Flederflich-Fluch, auch er gehört zur tiefsten schwarzen Magie, nur werden sie im gemeinen Volk nicht als solche angsehen, weil sie anderen Menschen nicht schaden, oder wenn nicht WIRKLICH schaden", ergriff Snape das Wort und wurde von Flint abgelöst.

„Die allgemeine Zaubergesellschaft hat eine ganz andere Vorstellung von schwarzer Magie als es eigentlich ist. Natürlich, die Unverzeihlichen sollte man nicht anwenden, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, einfach weil sie einem anderen Menschen erheblichen Schaden zufügt, aber du kannst nicht sagen, dass schwarze Magie an sich verkehrt ist, zumindest nicht die, wie sie eigentlich definiert werden sollte."

Konzentriert schloss Ginny die Augen, während sie versuchte die eben gehörten Informationen zusammen zu puzzeln und es zu verstehen.

_Was wollen sie mir jetzt bitte weiß machen? Das ich eine falsche Definition der schwarzen Magie gelernt habe? Dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, ob der Zauber Schaden verursacht, sondern in welchem Teil deines Magischen Gehirns er umgesetzt wird?_

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich an die Magischen Formeln der einzelnen Zauber zu erinnern. Suchte noch verzweifelter nach den Unterschieden und Gemeinsamkeiten, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass die einen schwarzer und die anderen weißer Magie angehörten. Und plötzlich machte es Klick bei ihr.

„Also ist der C..."

Doch was sie sagen wollte, war erst einmal uninteressant, Blaise war nämlich ohne Vorwarnungen einfach vom Stuhl gefallen. Nun lag er verwinkelt auf dem Boden, Schweißperlen lagen auf seiner Stirn und Ginny, die direkt neben ihm saß, konnte sehen, wie er glühte.

Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass er vor ein paar Stunden einen Crucio erlitten hatte?

Schneller als alle anderen sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl, so dass er polternd umfiel, und hockte sich zu Blaise runter. Seine Stirn war glühend heiß und sein Puls nur sehr schwach. Panik stieg in ihr hoch.

„Habt ihr ein Bett, wo wir ihn hinbringen können?", fragte sie sie zitternd und als Malfoy nickte und schon Anstalten machte, seinen Kameraden hochzuheben, lag dieser schon wieder über Ginnys Schulter, die sich bereits erhoben hatte.

„Okay, wo muss ich lang?"

Irritiert darüber, dass die kleine, zierliche Frau seinen Freund über der Schulter trug, zeigte Malfoy ihr den Weg, indem er vorging

Zielstrebig ging er dich schwach beleuchteten Gänge entlang, ehe er vor einer grauen Eisentür stehenblieb, sie öffnete und Ginny in ein freundliches Zimmer lotste. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Bett mit weiß-blauer Bettwäsche. Anstonsten zierten nur noch eine Komode, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Schreibtisch plus Zubehör den Raum.

Doch Ginny hatte momentan besseres zu tun, als sich mental mit der Einrichtung zu beschäftigen. Behutsam legte sie Blaise auf das Bett, nachdem Draco rasch die Decke zurück geschlagen hatte.

„Er brauch schnellstens einen Arzt. Ich weiß nicht wie lange genau, aber er stand einige Minuten unter dem Crucio", erklärt Ginny sachlich, während sie Blaise mütterlich zudecke, doch in ihren Augen stand die pure Panik geschrieben.

„Das war also das, was ihn aufgehalten hatte", murmelte Draco verstehend, ehe er sich zu Flint umdrehte, der in der Tür stand.

„Am besten du holst ganz schnell Swalenka", sagte er zu ihm und Flint verschwand wieder zur Tür raus.

„Wer ist Swalenka?", erkundigte sich Ginny neugierig, ehe sie einen Stofffetzten von ihrem Umhang riss und sich suchend nach einem Bad umschaute.

„Sie ist die Medica der Cornish Piskies. Sie hat uns schon ziemlich häufig den Hals gerettet, wenn wir verletzt von unseren... Aufträgen wieder gekommen sind", antwortete Malfoy emotionslos und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am Schreibtisch stand, nachdem er ihn ans Bett gestellt hatte.

„Das Bad ist übrigens eine Tür weiter", fügte er hinzu, als er den Stofffetzten und ihren suchenden Blick bemerkt hatte. „Dort gibt es auch aufsaugfähigere Tücher."

Sie nickte kurz, verschwand durch die Tür und kehrte mit einem Eimer, den sie dort auch gefunden hatte, eiskalten Wassers zurück. Zwei Waschlappen hatte sie in der anderen Hand.

Draco beobachtete distanziert, wie sie sich ans Bett kniete und den ins Wasser getauchten Lappen an Blaise Stirn hielt. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie kurz über seine Wange, ehe sie diese wieder zurück zog und Draco ansah.

„Weshalb hast du dich so verändert? Ich hab dich kaum wieder erkannt", fragte sie leise.

Sein kurzes Lachen klang kalt und er schaute sie kühl an.

„Seit der Sache in meinem sechsten Schuljahr hab ich viel im Süden „gearbeitet", da ist halt jede Menge Sonne. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich das so auf mein Aussehen auswirkt. Die Haare wurden dunkler, meine Haut braun. Aber es ist auch ein gewisser Schutz für mich, die Todesser haben mich als blassen, weißblonden Jungen in Erinnerung..."

„Ihr seid also alle keine Todesser, bzw. nicht mehr?", erkundigte sie sich weiter. Sie merkte zwar, dass ihn ihre Frage nervte, aber sie musste endlich ein paar Antworten finden. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber sie hatte furchtbare Angst, was nun mit ihr geschehen sollte, auch wenn bisher kein offensichtlicher Angriff auf sie stattgefunden hatte.

„Nein, wie gesagt, wir sind eine Organisation, die versucht den Krieg zu beenden. Mein Vater war der Kopf dieser Organsiation, ehe Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass er ein Spion war, und ihn umgebracht hatte.

Snape hatte Glück, er konnte fliehen, als er aufgeflogen war. Er war der wichtigste Mann bei uns, da er im Prinzip beide feindlichen Seiten ausspioniert hatte, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr wirklich was zu tun hat, ist er ziemlich griesgrämig geworden."

„Ach, griesgrämiger als zuvor? Gehts das überhaupt?", zischte Ginny, giftiger als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du solltest nicht solche Kommentare von dir geben, wenn du keine Ahnung hast!", polterte Malfoy angriffslustig los und sprang vom Stuhl auf.

„Du weißt wirklich ÜBERHAUPT nichts, und es kotzt mich an, das ausgerechnet du das fehlende Stück für unseren Orden sein sollst!"

„Welches fehlende Stück? Du hast von einem Fuchs gesprochen? Weshalb wolltest du mich bitte in meiner Wohnung abfangen?"

Sie hatte ihre Stimme wieder gesenkt und er hatte sich weder hingesetzt. Ihre jahrelange Arbeit mit Menschen hatten sie sensibel für Gefühle gemacht und sie wusste plötzlich, dass er seine sonst so kalte Maske nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, weil er offensichtlich sehr in Sorge um seinen Freund war.

„Du wirst deine Antworten erhalten – später."

Widerstrebend nickte sie, als plötzlich zwei Personen im Zimmer erschienen. Die eine war Flint, der ebenfalls besorgte Blicke zu Blaise warf, die andere war etwa so groß wie ein sechs jähriges Kind, doch die weißen, langen Haare und die müden, grauen Augen, verrieten ihr, dass die Frau um einiges älter sein musste.

„Swalenka...", begann Draco, doch die Frau unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

„Unala sretha bjankla de crusa, Draco!", herrschte sie ihn böse an und begab sich dann zu Blaises Bett. Sie trug eine Tasche aus dunkelbraunen Leder bei sich, die sie jetzt öffnete.

Ginny, die schon ehrfurchtsoll beiseite getreten war, stellet sich neben Flint, der starr das Geschehen verfolgte.

„Was hatte sie gesagt?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er drehte sich langsam zu ihr.

„Klappe, ich muss ihm helfen."

„Okay.." Ginny nickte verstehend und beobachtete, wie Swalenka Blaise untersuchte.

„Da bjunkes merca sta bok!", meckerte Swalenka weiter, als sie offensichtlich mit dem ersten Teil ihrer Untersuchung fertig war.

„Ihr habt mich zu spät geholt", flüsterte Flint auf Ginnys fragenden Blick, worauf ihr Herz kurz aussetzte. ZU SPÄT?

Die Medica fing mit Draco ein hitziges Gespräch an, während sie verschiedene Zauber und Salben an Baise anwendete.

„Sie sagen, dass Blaise in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Sie braucht schnellstens Rotbackenpilze, sonst kann sie ihm nicht helfen." Flint stockte beim Reden und auch Ginny wurde immer schwerer ums Herz. Wo sollte sie denn bitte einen Rotbackenpilz herbekommen? Noch dazu SCHNELL? Diese Pilzart war extrem selten.

Doch dann kam ihr plötzlich ein verwirrender Gedanke und ohne weitere Worte apparierte sie plötzlich. Flint und Malfoy schauten verstörrt auf den Fleck, wo sie eben noch gewesen war.

°°°°

Ginny tauchte währenddessen in dem Wald auf, in dem sie Blaise gefunden hatte. Sie schickte Dankesgebete zu allen höheren Mächten, dass sie es geschafft hatte genau da anzukommen, wo sie auch letztes Mal gelandet war, an einem morschen Baumstumpf. Und genau vor ihm stand ein Pilz.

Diesen hatte sie eigentlich nur oberflächlich bemerkt, doch eben war sein Bild in ihr hochgeflammt. Dankbar bückte sie sich und pflückte den Plitz vom Boden. Dann disapparierte sie zurück in das Krankenzimmer, in dem Blaise lag.

°°°°°

„Weasley, wo war..?", donnerte Malfoy, doch als er die Knolle in ihren Hnden sah, blieb ihm die Spucke weg.

Swalenka, die von alledem wohl nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, schaute überrascht auf, als Ginny ihr die Knolle entgegenhielt. Dann, wider Erwartung aller Anwesenden, quiekte sie kurz auf, umarmte Ginny stürmisch, ehe sie ihr den Pilz abnahm und weitertüfftelte.

„Was war das denn?", fragte sie irritiert in Malfoys Richtung, der daraufhin nur wütend wegschaute.

„Sie hat dich soeben als ein Mitglied anerkannt", grummelte er, ehe er sie wieder mit kalten Augen fixierte. „Und ich dachte, du wärst abgehauen."

Dann verließ er den Raum und ließ Ginny etwas verloren zurück.

* * *

_So, das wars ersteinmal - sagt mir eure Meinungen - ich brauche sir wirklich! °zwinker°_


	6. Kapitel 4

_Ladies and Gentlemen:_

_Ich präsentiere euch voller Stolz ENDLICH ein neues Kapitel. Seit mir bitte nicht böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab ja selbst nicht ahnen können, das Ferien so stressig sein können. Und meine Lehrer meinen es auch nicht gut mit mir. Test und Referate bereits in der zweiten Schulwoche in Massen. Hallo?_

_Aber egal. Ich habs jetzt geschafft – sogar mit mehr Seiten, als die Kapitel zuvor. Ich hoffe ihr gebt mir noch ne Chance. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern – und wenn ich dafür meinen Schlaf opfern muss!_

_Zusatz: Herzlichste Dankesgrüße an meine liebe Beta Corinna!_

_Love you all!_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Reich mir die Hand – Part I **

Unschlüssig blieb Ginny mitten im Zimmer stehen. Flint, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte, drehte sich nun ebenfalls um und verließ den Raum.

Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Sie kannte sich nicht im geringsten in diesem unterirdischen Gebäude aus, Flint folgen zu wollen wäre so sinnvoll wie ein Fisch auf einem Baum zu suchen. Innerlich aber musste Ginny leicht grinsen. Diese verfluchte Slytherinbande hatte so einen sehr simplen Weg gefunden sie ersteinmal festzuhalten, ohne direkte Freiheitsberaubung durchzuführen.

Natürlich hätte sie nach Hogsmead oder in die Winkelgasse apparieren können, aber was sollte sie da? Hier gab es Geheimisse zu lüften. Die restliche Welt hatte nichts mehr für sie zu bieten außer Schmerz und Einsamkeit.

Die Zeit, die sie in dem Zimmer stand und nebenbei beobachtete, wie Swalenka Blaise versorgte, nutzte sie, um noch einmal alle neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse zu überschlagen und neu auszuwerten.

Sie ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl nieder, den Malfoy zuvor noch belegt hatte, und kramte in ihrem Umhang herum – auf der Suche nach brauchbaren Utensilien. Und tatsächlich, sie wurde fündig. Ein fast aufgebrauchter Notitzblock, ein Muggelkugelschreiber, zwei Büroklammern und ihr Zauberstab sammelte sich an.

Glücklich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, sich sinnvoll zu beschäftigen und sich von der Sorge um Blaise ablenken zu können, fing sie an die Blätter des Notitzblockes mittels Zauberstab zu vervielfältigen, bis sie einen ordentlichen Stapel an Zettel von ca 100 Exemplaren hatte. Dann setzte sie sich an den Scheibtisch und fing an zu schreiben.

Unzufrieden gestand sie sich ein, dass sie nicht annähernd das Talent zum Formulieren hatte wie Hermine und auch ihr Schiftbild und der Aufbau ihrer Gedanken war konfus, chaotisch und unorganisiert, aber sie musste einfach alles niederschreiben, was ihr momentan im Kopf herumging. Und so notierte sie ihr neues Wissen über das magische Gen, den vorderen Hirnlappen und alles, was sie sonst noch von dem Gespräch behalten hatte.

Kurz bevor sie ihre Arbeit beenden wollte, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder der Name dieser sogenannten ORGANISATION ein.

_Shean cre Yphezat _notierte sie und stockte, als sie einen kaum merklichen elektrischen Stromfluss spürte, der durch ihren Arm zuckte. Sie wusste, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie soeben Wörter aus der alt runischen Sprache aufgeschrieben hatten, und dann verstand sie auch endlich, weshalb ihr die Worte von Swalenka so bekannt vorkamen, sie es aber nicht wirklich verstand. 

Alte Runen war, genau wie Latein, eigentlich eine ziemlich ausgestorbene Sprache. Legenden besagten, dass das alte Volk der Cornish Piskies sie noch aktiv benutzten, doch bis vor ein paar Stunden war sie felsenfest davon ausgegangen, es sei nur ein Mythos.

Nun hatte sich diese Theorie als falsch erwiesen und sie grübelte frustiert über einige Wörter, die ihr im Hinterkopf herumschwirrten. Als sie schon kurz davor war aufzugeben, entdeckte sie ein Wörter Buch „Englisch – alte Runen" auf Blaises Schreibtisch und erleichtert griff sie danach.

Bei Regstrierung der Schwere des Buches, erinnerte sie sich sehnsüchtig an Hermine – ihre beste Freundin, die vor einigen Monaten ihen Bruder Charlie geheiratet hatte – die grundsätzlich in Hogwarts mit solchen Schinken herumgelaufen war.

Bevor Ginny ergeben das Buch aufschlug, betrachtete Ginny noch einmal die Worte. Gerade als sie bei „sheaje" angekommen war und sich sicher war, dass sie gleich den ersten Teil des Rätsels gelöst hätte, tippte sie jemand an der Schulter an.

„Blaise tut jetzt schlafen. Du gut auf ihn achten musst!", flüsterte die alte Frau ihr im gebrochenen Englisch zu und Ginny hatte nur die Zeit, überrascht die Augenbrauen zu heben, ehe Swalenka verschwand.

_Verdammte Bande! Es wird mal langsam Zeit, dass ich hier ein paar Antworten finde, weshalb lassen sie mich alle so aufs Eis laufen?_

Unsicher schielte sie zu Blaise. Ihr Vorhaben sich mit der alt runischen Sprache weiter zu beschäftigen fiel erst einmal flach. Blaise, der wie ein Toter in seinem Bett lag und ihr immer noch große Sorge bereitete, zog sie einfach zu sehr in den Bann.

Sie tappte also leise zum Bett und ließ sich auf die Kante des Bettes nieder. Mit Tränen in den Augen ergriff sie seine Hand.

„Wage es bloß nicht, mich hier jetzt alleine zu lassen! Du schuldest mir erstens eine Erklärung und zweitens habe ich Angst", hauchte sie zitterig. Und nach einigen Minuten fügte sie noch etwas mit kaum erständlicher Stimme hinzu.

„Und außerdem fehlst du mir!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Draco, wir können sie nicht ewig mit dem Wissen, dass sie dort bleibt, in dem Zimmer lassen. Wir schulden ihr, verdammt noch mal eine Erklärung!", wiederholte Flint nun schon zum sechsten Mal. Seit fast einer Stunde redete er auf seinen Freund ein, dass sie zu Ginny und Blaise müssten, doch der frühere Eisprinz hatte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, der allerding kalt und dreckig war, gesetzt und starrte seit dem Löcher in das Bücherregal über der Feuerstelle.

_Merlin, wann kann der endlich seine Klappe halten?Ich WEIß, dass ich mit der kleinen Weasley reden muss, aber ich will noch nicht. Ich kann noch nicht... da ist momentan einfach noch zu viel Distanz. ... MENSCH! Was mache ich mir vor? Ich kann sie einfach nur nicht leiden..._

„Ja doch, ich gehe gleich!", murmelte Draco schließlich dann doch und erhob sich. Langsam und überaus widerwillig begab er sich in Blaises Schlafzimmer.

Als er dort ankam, blieb er überrascht in der Tür stehen. Die kleine Weasley hatte sich offensichtlich an Blaises Bett gesetzt und redete sanft auf ihn ein. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er das hörte?

„Ja, das wird er. Wenn er jemanden hören würde, dann sie", flüsterte ihm seine eigene innere Stimme ein. Seufzend lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen und ließ die Wellen der Erinnerungen auf sich einstürzen.

_Flashback Anfang_

_Müde lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte den grünen Baldachin über mir an. Es war schon nach Sperrstunde, und Blaise war immer noch nicht zurück. Welches Mädchen mochte ihn so lange aufhalten?..._

_Ein schmutiges Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht, ehe die Tür knarrend aufging. Es musste Blaise sein. Goyle, Crabbe, Nott und die anderen schliefen nämlich bereits._

_„Sprich, welche Nymphe nutzte ihren Charme dich zu betören?", fragte ich säuselnd und zwinkerte ihm lasziv zu. Die Freundschaft die mich und Blaise verband, war etwas ganz besonderes. Wenn wir unter uns waren, konnten wir sein wie wir wollten. Er war auch der einzige, der wusste, was sich hinter der Todessermaske von Snape und meinem Vater befanden: Spione gegen „böses" und „gutes"._

_Doch anstatt meine Frage zu beantworten, startete Blaise einen Versuch mich geflissentlich zu ignorieren. So war meine Neugierde natürlich erst Recht erweckt. SIE musste was besonderes sein._

_„Jetzt sag schon! Ich bekomme es eh irgendwann raus!"_

_Resigniert seufzend drehte er sich zu mir._

_„Die kleine Weasley..."_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Die Wochen waren vergangen und zwischen Ginevra Weasley und meinem besten Freund hatte sich wider meiner Erwartungen keine Liebesbeziehung entwickelt, sondern eine innige Freundschaft. Doch aufgrund unserer..."Häuserdifferenzen" konnten sie nicht öffentlich freundlich miteinander kommunizieren, ohne, dass sie Aufsehen erweckt hätten._

_Doch gelegentlich traten sie auch gemeinsam auf, nur sah dies dann so aus:_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Wie gewöhnlich saß ich im Zentrum des Slytherinhaustisches und nahm mein Mittagessen zu mir. Blaise kam, wie gewöhnlich zu spät, so dass ich mir keine Sorgen machte, dass er verschlafen haben könnte oder so. In der Regel kamen er und die kleine Weasley grundsätzlich zu spät, da sie noch über irgendwelche Arithmantikverschlüsselungen gesessen hatten oder zusammen einen Roman lasen. Mich ließ man wissen, dass eher Blaise derjenige war, der vorlas und sie, die auf seinem Bauch lag und zuhörte._

_Inzwischen war mir schon klar, dass das kleine Biest mich als besten Freund ersetzt hatte, und es regte mich auf!_

_Plötzlich wurde das Tor schwungvoll geöffnet. Und herein traten zwei Personen. ER war hochgewachsen, schwarz und lenkte mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. SIE war mindestens 1,5 Köpfe kleiner als er, hatte eine auffällig rote Mähne in einem Zopf gebändigt und kämpfte gegen seine Stimme mit einem keifenden Mezzosopran._

_„Merlin!"_

_„Du kannst mich auch Blaise nennen, Zwerg!"_

_„Wie kann man so egoistisch und arrogant sein? Die Welt gehört nicht dir alleine Zabini! Und wenn du dir jetzt auch noch anmaßt..."_

_„Was ist dann? Ich bitte dich. Gryffindor, Weasley und dann auch noch nur 1,60 aufs Maßband bringen...das sagt doch schon alles, oder?"_

_„1,6**5**! Wenn ich bitten darf – wenn schon, denn schon..."_

_So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter und Professor McGonagall schritt da garde noch zwischen, ehe eine Prügelei zwischen den Häusern stattfand, da sich immer mehr Schüler zu den beiden Streihähnen gesellt hatten und eifrig mitschrieen._

_Als Blaise dann persönlich von Snape neben mich gesetzt wurde, bemerke ich den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und ich grübelte das restliche Essen darüber, was wohl los sei._

_Allerdings erklärte sich alles von selbst, als wir beide als erste den Saal verließen und Blaise, sobald wir außer Hörweite waren, schallend zu lachen anfing._

_Flashback Ende_

Ja, die beiden hatte eine ganz besondere Freundschaft verbunden und es war erstaunlich, dass sie immer noch zu ihm hielt, obwohl er vor vier Jahren den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte. Dass er, Draco Malfoy, daran Schuld war, sei mal daher gestellt.

Endlich entschloss sich Malfoy nicht weiter der Beobachter zu sein, sondern sich vom Rahmen zu lösen und zur Weasley zu gehen.

Er setzte sich stumm neben sie und betrachtete Blaise ebenfalls – ob es eine gute Idee war, über ihn in ein Gespräch zu kommen?

„Er ist zäh, er wird es schaffen!", versicherte er ihr leise.

„Wieso gibt es so grausame Menschen? Es gibts ja wohl auch andere Alternativen als den Crucio!", schimpfte sie flüsternd und verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Sollte es sein, dass der Tod sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt nun verfolgte?

„Das ist die Welt Weasley. Daran wirst du nichts ändern können, aber du kannst es mit uns bekämpfen. Du bist offensichtlich der Fuchs, das letzte fehlende Glied in unserer Kette."

Erstaunt schaute sie ihn das erste Mal richtig an. Seine blaugrauen Augen waren direkt auf sie fixiert und ein leichter Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken. Sie hasste es so angesehen zu werden – so, als ob sie durchleuchtet wurde.

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Komm mit, ich brauche ein paar literarische Utensilien, um dir das Problem zu verklickern", erklärte er ihr in einem gewungen freundlichen Ton. Also stand sie auf und folgte ihm in ein Büro. Ob es seins war?

Mit aufgerissenen Augen bewunderte sie die Souveränität, die das Büro, vielmehr eine Bibliothek, ausrahlte. Alle Wände waren bis an die Decke mit Büchern vollgestellt. In der Mitte de Zimmers war ein üppiger Schreibtisch, auf dem sich allerhand Dokumente ansammelten, merkwürdige Gerätschaften mysteriös im gedämmten Licht leuchteten und eine gestromte Katze eingerollt auf einer Karte schlief.

„Es ist wunderschön!", hauchte Ginny fasziniert und drehte sich einmal um die Achse, um jeden Blickwinkel in sich aufzunehmen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt die Bücher genauer angesehen und etwas in ihnen gestöbert, aber der ungeduldige Blick Dracos ließ sich etwas beschämt über ihren Enthusiasmus auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen, der am Schreibtisch stand.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an und strich der Katze unbewusst über den Rücken. Deren Kommentar war nur ein leises, wohliges Schnurren...

„Das ist Thirteen. Sie ist die Unglückskatze unseres Ordens, aber sie gehört irgendwie dazu, deshalb ist sie wohl immer noch da", erklärte Malfoy etwas reserviert, eher er sich ein Dokument vom Schreibtisch klaubte und es ihr reichte.

„Hier, das sie die Informationen, die ich in den letzten Monaten über dich zusammen gesucht habe, und hier – er reichte ihr ein weiteres Pergament – sind die Informationen, die ich über den Fuchs ermitteln konnte."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die beiden Papiere in ihren Händen, ehe sich ihr Gesicht entspannte, sie den jungen Mann aber etwas überrascht ansah.

„Auf den Zetteln steht exakt das gleiche", erklärte sie etwas zynisch, so, als ob sie ihm erklären müsste, was so offensichtlih war.

„Ja, und da ist das Problem. In diesem Orden waren bisher nur Slytherins. Es ist zwar keine festgelegte Regel, aber so ist es seit mehreren hundert Jahren. Somit kamst du eigentlich nie in Frage für die Rolle als Fuchs. Ebenso nicht, da du eine Frau bist..."

„Na hör mal!", enttrüstete sich Ginny lauter als gewollt, „nur weil ich eine Frau bis, Brüste hab und Kinder kriegen kann, komme ich gleich schon mal nicht in Frage oder was?"

Sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie schon wieder bei so einer Kleinigkeit an die Decke ging, biss sie sich auf die Lippen und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

_Nicht aufregen! Es kann dir doch egal sein, was für Motive Malfoy hat. Hör dir die Geschichte an, nick, und geh nach Hause. Forder deinen Job zurück und alles wird wieder gut!_

Jetzt schüttelt sie frustriert den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Lag es an der ungewöhnlich angespannten Situation, oder warum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie langsam durchdrehte?

Malfoy hingegen beobachtete schon fast amüsiert die Reaktion der rothaarigen Frau und wartete geduldig ab, bis er wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Ja, genau deshalb. Weil Frauen Brüste haben und Kinder kriegen. Sie gehören eigentlich in keinen Bund, in keine Organisation, der gegen den Krieg arbeitet. Hier geht es um Leben und Tot – nichts, was man als Schicksal für eine Frau betrachten soll.

Wir hatten dennoch immer ein paar weibliche Mitglieder, wenn auch nie im engsten Kreis. Doch ausgerechnet du sollst jetzt der letzte, wichtige Teil unseres Zirkels sein."

„Und darf ich fragen wieso? Nur weil ich in der Lage bin, ein paar Taschenrätsel zu lösen?", fragte sie erstaunt und schaute noch einmal auf die Listen auf ihrem Schoß. Dort waren Eigenschaften aufgelistet. All diese Eigenschaften musste sie zwangsläufig ihr eigen nennen: temperamentvoll, kombinationsfähig, logisch, kreativ, stur, stark, emotionsreich, und noch einige mehr. Aber das wird wohl kaum der Auslöser sein, oder?

„Nun, deine Taschenrätsel-Lösungs-Gabe ist wohl ein großer Teil des Gunds, weshalb du es letzendlich bist, aber der Punkt, woran man genau sieht, das du es bist, ist der Grad deines magischen Potentials. Bei all deinen Vorgängern beträgt es 1181981 Mikrostrasmen und nach einer aufwendigen Überprüfung meinerseits, hat sich dies auch bei dir bestätigt."

„Was, so viel? Willst du mich veralbern? Der Durchschnitt liegt bei 650000. Ich habe fast doppelt so viel nach deiner angeblichen Überprüfung!", widersprach Ginny vehement und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein!

Selbstzufrieden grinsend reichte Draco ihr Pergament, Feder und die Formel. Diese Aufforderung ließ Ginny sich nicht zweimal geben, so dass sie konzentriert die Formel für sich selbst berechnete und dann nach ungefähr fünf Minuten fassungslos das Pergament auf den Tisch legte.

„Unglaublich..."

„In der Tat! Ich habe fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um den Mist zu berechnen, wieso bist du so schnell fertig?"

„Übungssache. Ich habe die letzten Jahre als Archivistin so viel recherchiert, berechnet und aufgedröselt, dass dies nun wirklich nicht sonderlich schwer war..."

„Und warum hast du dann nicht aus Neugier dein magisches Potential schon längst berechnet?"

„Wie denn? Die Formel ist im Ministerium sicher aufbewahrt, weil mit ihr in vergangenen Zeiten schon viel Unsinn angesetllt wurde. Siehst du, wenn du sie so umstellst – sie kritzelte eine paar Zahlen auf den Zettel und reichte ihm ihn – kannst du das magische Potential aller Zaubersprüche berechnen. Das war eine unglaubliche Entdeckung im 15. Jahrhundert. Sie hat die Arithmantikwissenschaft um mindestens 200 weiter nach vorne gebracht. Nur leider kann man mit ihr auch neue Zauber entwickeln, deren magisches Potential häufig weit den Durchschnittswert überschreiten. Deshalb passieren so viel Unfälle in der Zauberformelforschung, verstehst du?"

Schweigend hatte Malfoy sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände abgestützt und musterte sie mit einem seltsam wissenden Blick. Als sich dann noch ein warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich, entglitten Ginny alle Gesichtszüge.

_Traum? ALBTRAUM! Hilfe!_

„Ja, ich verstehe. Und du hast damit soeben bewiesen, das wir dich tatsächlich brauchen. Es missfällt mir zwar, dies zuzugeben, aber auch wenn du eine Frau bist, bist du die, die wir suchen! Dein Wissen über genau dieses Fachgebiet ist das, was wir letzendlich noch brauchen."

„Aber gibt es denn nicht noch mehr, was es angeblich so sicher macht? Sind es wirklich nur die paar Daten?"

„Die Daten, die auf all deine Vorgänger zutreffen!"

„Ja, aber das kann doch auch ein Zufall sein."

Trockenes Lachen.

„Du wirst bald verstehen, das nichts, aber auch wirklich GAR NICHTS, zufällig geschieht! Alles ist vorherzubestimmen. Vielleicht sollte man sich in dem Fall nicht an so verkappte Amateure wie Professor Treawlaney wenden, aber es gibt wahre Seher. Und sie sagen dir die Zukunft voraus. Und wenn dies möglich ist, dann ist auch alles schon lange festgelegt und bestimmt."

Dazu fiel Ginny erst einmal nichts mehr zu ein. Um das Schweigen zu überbrücken, streichelte sie wieder das zierliche Kätzchen, das sich darauf genüßlich streckte und auf ihren Schoß sprang, um dort sofort wieder einzuschlafen.

„Sie mag dich."

„Das ist ja wunderbar", erwiderte sie sarkastisch, streichelte Thirteen _(wer kam denn auf solche komischen Namen?) _aber dennoch weiter.

„Nun gut, wenn ich nun ein Teil von...von euch bin. Welche Rollen spielt ihr, wenn ich für den Rätsel und Strukturformelkram zuständig bin?"

„Ich wusste das du das fragen wirst. Du solltest an deiner Vorausschaubarkeit arbeiten, es ist nicht klug, dem Gegenüber nicht seine Gedanken vorenthalten zu können."

„Ach, hör auf, JEDER hätte dies an meiner Stelle gefragt. Ich muss schließlich wissen, ob ich überhaupt hier bleiben will. Wenn sich jetzt herausstellt, dass du zum Beispiel für die verschiedenen Alternativen einer Mordart verantwortlich bist, würde ich mir das noch mal gründlich überlegen!"

„Haha, dein Humor war auch mal besser, Weasley! Davon mal abgesehen, dass solche Funktionen in einem uraltem Bund völlig sinnlos sind, kannst du dir nicht aussuchen, ob du bleibst oder gehst. Du entscheidest sozusagen die Zukunft unserer Welt. Wenn du gehst, wird die magische Gesellschaft zu Grunde gehen."

_Na klasse! Ich bring mich ja in wirklich ausgesprochen positive Situationen!_

„Also: Terence ist unser Kampfmeister. Er beherrscht sieben verschiedene Kampfsportarten perfekt und entwickelt momentan eine eigene, mit eigenen Waffen, gegen die sowohl Voldemorts, wie auch Dumbledores Seite keine Chance haben werden."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig verkniff sich Ginny eine Frage. Malfoy wollte,dass sie undurchschaubar war? Nun, dass sie jetzt die Klappe hielt, hatte er gewiss nicht erwartet!

„Marcus Flint ist unser Untergrundmann. Du wirst ihn hier selten sehen, da er meistens mit seinen Verbindungen zur Untergrundmafia, illegalen Tierhändlern, gefährlichen Zutatenschmugglern und ähnlichen Gesocks zu tun hat. Er ist der Mann, der grundsätzlich für unsere Deckung sorgt und uns den Rücken freihält, wenn es darum geht, die anderen Organisationen, Bünde und Vereinigungen aus unseren Geschäften rauszuhalten. Dafür müssen wir zwar ab und an Missionen für sie erfüllen, aber es sprengt noch nicht den Rahmen."

Wieder schluckte Ginny ihre Fragen runter. Sie wollte erstmal hören, ehe sie den jungen Malfoy mit ihren Fragen überfiel. Er konnte sich später über ihre Neugier aufregen.

„Blaise ist unser Sprachgenie. Er spricht sechzehn Sprachen fließend und um die zwanzig weitere brüchig, aber verständlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Kerl das macht, aber irgendwie hat er das Talent, sich unmengen von Vokabeln zu merken und die Grammatiken der einzelnen Sprachen nicht zu vermischen. Er sitzt meistens in seiner Bibliothek und tüftelt über alte Texte, die zu übersetzten sind. Bisher hat er sich auch die Arbeit gemacht, sie zu entschlüsseln, wenn ein Code vorlag. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen: So gut wie er Sprachen beherrscht, so schlecht ist er im Entschlüsseln.

In dem Fall bin ich sogar SEHR froh, dass du jetzt da bist. Wenn ihr euch dann die Arbeit teilt, wird er in Zukunft wesentlich schneller sein, was nur ein Vorteil sein kann."

Als Ginny auch diesesmal ihre Kunst des Schweigens überzeugend präsentierte, hielt Malfoy es nicht mehr aus.

„Weasley! Ich weiß genau, dass du unzählbar viel Frage auf der Zunge hast. Also FRAG! Das geheimhalten deiner Gedanken kannst du gefälligst ein anderes mal üben!"

„Na gut. Du willst es ja nicht anders. Bei Higgs habe ich mich gefragt, woher er diese ganzen Kampfsportarten kennt. Und was er sonst noch macht, außer eine Neue zu entwickeln. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass er Tag-ein-Tag-aus darüber brütet, wie diese Kampfmöglichkeit aussehen soll.

Und woher kennt Flint diese ganzen..zwielichtigen Getsalten? Das muss doch auch irgendeinen Kern haben! Und wie kommen die Beiden vor allem in diesen Bund? Und auch Blaise passt irgendwie nicht in das Bild. Er hatte in der Schule immer darüber gesprochen, dass er wieder nach Frankreich gehen will, um Kunst an der „Magischen Kunstakademie zu Bordeaux" zu studieren."

Zufrieden nickte er und ordente während er sprach gedankenverloren eine merkwürdige Steinsammlung, die unordentlich neben einem uraltem Wälzer lagen.

„Terences Urgoßvater war chinesischer Kampfkunstmeister. Er war sein Lehrer und da Terence wohl eine außergewöhnliche Begabung besitzt, lernte er schnell, gut und gewissenhaft. Es entwickelte sich und kurz bevor sein Großvater verstrab, ich hatte noch die Ehre ihn persönlich kennen zu lernen, perfektionierte Terence seine siebte Kampfkunst und überbot somit seinen Großvater.

Neben seinen Studien über seine selbstentwickelte Kampfalternative, unterrichtet er uns, jeden in einer Privatstunde am Tag. Du wirst also auch bald das Vergnügen haben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du morgens gut aus dem Bett kommst. Soweit ich weiß, ist die einzige Stunde, in der er noch Zeit hat, um 5 Uhr morgens."

Ginny quittierte diese doch recht gehässige Bemerkung mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

„Wie gut, ich bin eine bewährte Frühaufsteherin und auch nur in der Tageszeit zu etwas zu gebrauchen!"

Innerlich jedoch fing sie ganz fürchterlich an zu fluchen.

_FÜNF UHR MORGENS? Was ist das denn für ein Wahnsinn? Das ist ja mitten in der Nacht! Wann soll ich denn dann ins Bett? Um 18Uhr, oder was?_

Glücklicherweise schien Draco die Lüge nicht zu bemerken, oder wenn, behielt er es für sich, denn einen bissigen Kommentar zu dem Thema hätte sie jetzt nun wirklich nicht ertragen.

„Seis drum – Zu Flint muss ich nicht viel sagen. Bevor wir ihn versoffen in einer Lagerhalle am Londoner Hafen entdeckt haben und ihn als unseren Mann entdeckten, war er ein 0815 Dieb, der sich durchs Leben schummelt. Zwar hatte er dies bis zu dem Zeitpunkt ganz gut hinbekommen und kannte teilweise echt erstklassige Tricks, aber ich glaube, es war ganz gut, dass wir ihn größtenteils aus dem Milieu rausgeholt haben."

„Flint war ein Straßenlümmler und Amateurräuber? Ich bitte dich! Wo ist denn eure ach so hochgeschätzte Ehre hinverschwunden? Hatte Flint keine Freunde, die ihn da rausgeholfen hätten?"

„Hochgeschätzte Ehre trifft nur soweit zu, wie der Einfluss der Eltern weitläufig ist. Doch Flints Eltern waren alles, nur nicht das: einflussreich. Seine Mutter starb früh. Daraufhin ließ sein Vater sich gehen, fing an zu saufen, verschuldete sich und starb irgendwann an Leberschäden. Seinen Sohn ließ er mit einem Haufen Schulden zurück.

Marcus hat sich daraufhin als Todesser versucht. Wollte sich hocharbeiten und seine Ehre wiederherstellen. Doch Slytherins können grausam sein. Er hatte zwar seine Freunde, doch der Großteil der Masse verachtete ihn und ließ ihm keine Chance.

Inzwischen ist er für tot erklärt worden und stellte kein Interesse mehr für Voldemort und seine Leute dar."

„Okay, und was war jetzt mit Blaise?"

„Ja. Lange Geschichte mit kurzem Inhalt. Er hatte seine Träume erstmal nach hinten geschoben und wurde Sprachdiplomat fürs Ministerium. Dort kam er zu Dumbledore und in den Phoenixorden. Doch er wurde mit deinem Bruder Bill verraten und für tot erklärt.."

„Wie mit meinem Bruder? Was weißt du über Bill?", unterbrach sie ihn sofort und ruhelos aufgeregt. Würde sie jetzt endlich die Wahrheit erfahren?

„Das sind Informationen, die ich dir noch nicht preisgeben darf, Weasley. Du wirst es früh genug erfahren!"

„Früh genug erfahren! Weißt du eigentlich wie das ist? Ich habe mehr als meine halbe Familie verloren, habe jetzt die Chance, die Wahrheit über einen Teil zu erfahren, und du vertröstest mich auf später!", warf sie ihm erbost vor und funklte ihn aggressiv an.

„Ja, ich verstehe dich. Glaube es, oder nicht. Aber über deinen Bruder kann und darf ich jetzt noch nicht sprechen! Habe etwas Geduld!"

Grimmig lehnte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und fixierte ihn unnachgibig.

„Blaise wurde also verraten und für tot erklärt. Und weiter?"

„Naja, er kam zu mir, Merlin weiß, wie er mich gefunden hat, und bat mich um Hilfe. Zu der Zeit flog mein Vater auf und wurde von Voldemort ermordet. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil unseres Bundes fehlte und durch ein paar Zufälle fand ich recht schnell heraus, das Blaise genau dem Bild des Nachfolgers entsparch. Und so wurde er der Papagei..."

„Papagei?"

„Ja, wir haben alle eine tierische Bezeichnung. Zum einen drückt sie unsere Fähigkeiten aus, zum anderen dient sie als Deckname. Marcus ist die Hyäne, Terence der Bär, Blaise der Papagei, du der Fuchs, Severus die Schlange und ich bin der Drache."

„Wie passend. Du trägst auch noch den lateinischen namen deines Tieres", spottete Ginny unüberlegt und wurde gleich mit einem höhnischen Blick beschenkt."

„_Gin Nevera_ ist elbisch und bedeutet _Roter Fuchs_."

„Echt?"

„Ja. Und auch die anderen Namen haben leicht umgewandelt ihre eigentliche tierische Urbedeutung.

Aber weiter im Kontext, ich will ja heute noch mal fertig werden, und da es schon spät ist, wirst auch du sicher bald schlafen gehen."

Wie hypnotisiert nickte sich und merkte erst da, wie müde sie WIRKLICH war.

„Also: Severus ist unser Tränkemeister. Er beherrscht dieses Fach wohl so gut wie kein anderer. Seine Aufgabe ist die Herstellung aller Tränke, die wir für Missionen, Aufträge oder Verletzungen brauchen. Nebenbei experimentiert er in seinem dafür speziell eingerichteten Labor mit Telepathie und anderen Verbindungen.

Und zuletzt meine Wenigkeit: Ich bin für die ganzen Flüche, Gegenflüche und Bänne verantwortlich. Und wie es aussieht, werde wir bald viiiieeelll Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Er schnekte ihr einen bereits vorurteilbelasteten, genervten Blick und seufzte theatralisch.

„Glaub mir Malfoy, ich hab mir dieses SCHICKSAL nicht ausgesucht!", giftete Ginny los, angestachelt von seinem Unterton. Sie wollte jetzt wirklich nur noch schlafen. Egal, wie viele Fragen noch ungeklärt waren!

„Nun gut, den Rest klären wir die Tage. Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

**tbc**

_Ja, das wars erst einmal wieder von mir. Wer Fragen, Anregungen, Kritiken oder Lobe für mich hat: Immer schön auf den Go-Knopf drücken! Alle anderen: Sagt mir wenigstens hallo! ;-) °soll heißen, dass sie Review-süchtig ist!°_


End file.
